Deadly Descents Into Nostalgia
by Collision
Summary: The infamous SSX Tricky tour ended in 2001. Now one decade later all of the riders return for the tour. Watch as each one not only steps back onto the snow but also back into 2001. Who will find love and who will turn on who? It's inevitable.  PLS REVIEW
1. Disclaimer, Warning, Credits

Beginning Credits, Warnings, and Disclaimers

Disclaimer

The characters and names of places are owned by EA. This is merely just a fanfiction done purely for the fun it. All but five characters (Heavyn, Kendall, Zac, Layla, and Hilda) all properly owned by EA and were only used merely for fanfiction.

Warning

This story has only SSX Tricky Characters and OC's. Beware for this story is fast pace, you must have a keen mind and pay good attention to detail. Don't wanna miss anything ;). A warning there are some sexual scenes you may or may not feel comfortable about. And there is some mild swear words said throughout the story. There are pairings you would expect to see and pairing you didn't see coming and some pairings you may not like.

Credit

I would like to give a special thank you to TC Stark for helping me with this story. I couldn't have done it without you. She put in many long hours of writing to help co-write this story and I'd like to share all of the credit for this story with her. You're the best! :D (That's a smiley face for you lol)

THANK YOU!

Our Final Word

Please feel free to review and comment. It would be much appreciated even if it's a one worded review. (We will love you long time (: ) If you're an author then you know how important reviews are. And not just this story, any story you read. Please, do said author a favor and leave a comment.

Now, please, enjoy!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Name: Hilda Pride

Age: 19

Nationality: American

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Skin Tone: Pale

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Shoulder length jet black

Piercings: Eyebrow, Ears

Tattoos: Spike band around her right bicep

Style: BMX

Hilda sighed on her position in her New York City Apartment. She had kept the sports magazine from ten years ago when she had participated in the SSX Tricky tour. She often wondered how the hell she had even gotten mixed up in that whole charade in the first place. Jesus, it wasn't like she was a people person. The whole vent was one circus show after another with no emphasis on talent. She didn't want to participate in the photo shoots or the interviews or the sponsors, all she wanted to do was board. To feel the brisk air hit her skin as she glided in the air, as if time has stopped itself.

She had kept the magazine because it was one of the only ones that featured her picture. Hilda had stepped away after only one tour, already tired of all the pettiness. There was so much drama that she felt as if she was a part of "Real World" rather than a snowboarding competition. She would often keep to herself, speaking few words if she did and choosing her allies wisely. If life had taught her anything up until that point, it was to trust not one.

Hilda looked in the mirror and knew physically she hadn't changed much. The tabloids had coined her "The Queen of Darkness" and Seeiah had dubbed her the "Marilyn Manson wannabe." She was ten years older so her wardrobe had just consisted of simple black and grey tops and jeans with her collection of combat boots and Doc Martins. She had also added a tattoo to her upper black of a fallen angel, though not thinking she had changed that much in appearance. The pale girl had never been able to gain much weight, thanking the weight she did gain gave her a nice figure, though certainly not Elise worthy.

She had a presence to her, a presence that even though she was so think kept most players from bothering her. It was really in her stare, the ability as if to see into someone's soul. She knew how to carry herself, shoulders back and her body always ready. She would not be stepped on or betrayed. It was only really Seeiah who dared to bother her and it never ended pretty.

Placing the magazine down on her coffee table, she wondered how it would be like this time around.


	3. Chapter I

Chapter l

It had been one score ago she last saw him. So long ago. More happened in the one season they spent together then the ten years they had spent apart. By now she should have long forgotten about him and moved on, but she hadn't.

"Mom," The daughter demanded.

Zoe focused on her.

"Are we going inside or what?" Kendall asked.

Snotty little…. "Yea, let's go."

This was Zoe's nine year old daughter Kendall. Kendall's father is of Japanese descent and was also a former snowboarder, and one more reason she lost him. Zoe debated walking inside at all because she was instantly brought back to 2001 and all the heartbreak she suffered after her mistake.

Zoe and Kendall's relationship was stressed even if the young girl didn't realize it. Kendall adopted her fathers' snotty attitude and obese ego. But of course she loved her daughter. Even though Kendall was half Hiro, she was also half Zoe too. In the back of her mind she almost blamed Kendall for her lost love. She scolded herself every time she thought of that…

They entered the lobby of the hotel located at the first destination of the tour. She instantly saw a familiar face making his way towards them.

"Zoe! My goodness, it's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm good Brodi. Amazing; you look exactly the same. This is Kendall my daughter."

"Wow," he thought back ten years ago, "So this is the little baby huh?"

"Yup, that's her. How have you been?"

"Good. I've been keeping busy with my marine biology projects and surfing, but it just feels good to relive snowboarding with everybody you know? Is this auburn color natural?"

"Yea… so have you seen… you know…"

"No I haven't seen Psymon yet. Unless I didn't recognize him. If I find him I'll tell him you're here."

"Thanks, we have to go check in now."

Zoe and Kendall walked in line behind a tall man in a black hoodie, hood up. He was holding a young girl no more than two years old.

"Hi!" The blue eyed child exclaimed waving frantically.

Kendall smiled waving back. Zoe complimented her, "Hello, you're so cute."

The man holding her picked up his head from writing on the sign in sheets, adjusted his backpack and walked off.

"Welcome Ms. Payne," The receptionist greeted.

* * *

Elise sat with her longtime friend Eddie out front on the patio by a fire. A much more mature Kaori had joined them as well; her English improving significantly. Kaori explained how voice acting corrected her broken English words and because of that she found more work as a voice actor in the states.

Elise felt Eddie and she should have kept in contact more than they did. They only talked every so often and neither flying in to the others country to visit. Even though Elise was a very powerful celebrity now, internationally, she still felt more at home here with these people the most.

Everything was peaceful until her arch nemesis Marisol Diez Delgado walked on scene. Marisol had not only been stiff completion on the snow but also in the business world. Marisol had begun a world renowned singing career; rivaling some of the greatest Latina songbirds of their time. She had also made her longtime companion and fellow trouble maker; Seeiah Owens, her personal assistant. Unfortunately Seeiah lacked in talent but was luckily more book smart.

Even though the two blondes excelled in different career choices; Marisol's singing and Elise's fashion empire and critic acclaimed acting, the two still battled over who was more successful.

"Well what do we have here?" Marisol asking snidely.

"Beat it you sun-baked bitch."

"Oh Elise, come now; are we that jealous? Not only do I destroy you out there ill conquer you here too."

Kaori hating confrontation chimed in, "Please stop! Leave us be Marisol, we did nothing to you."

"Aint nobody talking to you," Seeiah told her.

Eddie feeling it was his turn, "You either."

Then came about a yelling match between the five of them.

JP and Luther heard all of the noise and rushed outside.

"Ladies please!" JP pleaded.

"Watch this," Luther whispered then let loose the most ungodly bodily function humanly possible that not only silenced the quarrelling bunch but spread out far from him.

JP still held his nose, "What is zeh problem here?"

"Nothing leave me be!" Marisol screamed walking off; Seeiah close behind.

Elise had to laugh, "Somebody is still sore about the breakup."

* * *

Psymon sat quietly on the couch of his hotel suite. It was hard mentally coming back; especially being 100% sober. He felt the stress of avoiding Zoe. He left her on a bad note for what she had done and didn't ever want to see her again.

Walking into the lobby he tried his best to rush past everybody sitting down. He wasn't ready to face anybody just yet. He didn't even want to hear a soul utter her name. Not that he was still in love with her, but just didn't want all of the anger and hate to resurface. It's what forced him into an eight year high and suffocated him. He couldn't avoid her the whole tour; did he really think he was strong enough sober to come back to this memory?

He was pulled out of his stunod by a little voice, "Daddy! Snow!"

* * *

Zoe sat on her balcony with her daughter and Hiro. Hiro pointed out different places over the Garibaldi course telling the young girl about all of his victories and winning. He didn't leave out how he would punch and shove other competitors. And Kendall ate it up, loving every second of it. Zoe thought it just annoying. Was he really trying to show off to a nine year old girl? Zoe didn't like how he was influencing her. Kendall was becoming a bully at school; her teachers called home nonstop.

"Are you making dinner?" Kendall asked her mom.

Zoe thought about it. Why should she cook on their first day here? "Hiro," she said in her lover tone, "Let's go out tonight. To a nice restaurant."

He thought about it, "I suppose that would be alright."

"Yay!" Kendal cheered then ran inside their family suit to get ready.

"I know you thinking about him," Hiro said angrily.

It caught her off guard, "Who?"

"You know damn well who. Let it go Zoe. He didn't want you then and he doesn't want you now."

Hiro angrily marched back inside. She had been suppressing her true hatful feeling for Hiro for some time now. She was miserable, honestly. If there was anybody to talk to it was Brodi, the group counselor as they dubbed him. She would have to find him later though. It seemed her 'family' was ready to go to dinner.

* * *

Brodi finally unpack his clothes and other necessities into drawers and cabinets. When he talked to Zoe earlier it as though she was nervous yet excited to be back. They all were. Ten years was a long time. In the last tour, he and Zoe were close friends. He was also close friends with Psymon as well as hard it is to believe. He liked seeing them together. Brodi felt like a big brother to them; he would help them through rough patches and the little spats they had. But unfortunately Brodi could not save their relationship after Zoe's wondering eye got the best of her.

Brodi remembered their very last fight that ended their beautiful kind of love.

The scene was an open space of snow and tour buses; they hadn't been upgraded to hotels yet. In one specific bus was the glory couple Psymon and Zoe were within their own bus. The yelling was loud and the other competitors standing outside their own busses could hear their fight clearly.

Zoe sat on the bed in tears. She buried her face in her fists as Psymon went off pacing in front of her.

"Why would you do this to me?" he yelled, "You know I couldn't trust anyone to begin with and just went I thought my life wasn't as shitty as I thought you lay this on me!"

"I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Any other time I would feel sorry for but not this time Zoe."

She looked up to him, "We can work this out."

"Don't you understand the damage you've done? What don't you get? You knew what you did was wrong while you were doing it! I don't take shit from no one, especially not you!"

"But-"

"Pack your shit and get out of my bus," he then pointed to the pregnancy test on the dresser, "and take that with you too. And I hope you have a wonderful life without me."

Brodi remembered holding Zoe as she cried into his chest. He didn't know what to say to her, how could she feel any justification from this? "What have I done?" she repeated over and over again.

Brodi sighed kneeling on the floor as he slid his suitcase under the bed. Zoe seemed so distant, her eyes were emotionless. The passion within was gone.

Enough of these memories, he needed to take a walk and clear his mind of past demons.

* * *

"Have you seen Mac has returned as well?" Brodi asked walking down the stretch of the third floor hallway.

Moby had a look of disgust, "Yes, unfortunately. Hopefully he stays out of my way to let the real competitors compete."

Brodi had to laugh, "I guess sometimes time changes nothing."

They saw a familiar face walking out of a room, a little girl by his side holding onto his pant leg as he locked the door. "Hi!" she exclaimed to the approaching men.

"'Ello, what's your name?" Moby asked the girl squatting down.

"Psymon, how are you?" Brodi shook his hand.

"I'm alright, been better."

"Heavyn, hi!" She yelled again to get the tall blonde man's attention.

"Where are you heading too?" Moby asked totally amused with the smiling child.

"We are on our way outside to play in the snow. Wanna join?" Psymon asked sarcastically.

The agreed as Psymon lifted the child into his arms and proceeded out back to the inner courtyard.

* * *

Psymon set Heavyn down as she ran as best she could in her snowsuit into the piles of snow.

No wonder Brodi didn't recognize him. Psymon had long skinny black dreads tied up in a knotted fashion and no outrageous facial hair, just a simple black chin strap.

"So how old is Heavyn?"

"She's a little over two."

"Who's her mother?"

Psymon laughed, "I don't know."

Both men looked at him confused. Before asking more in depth another returning rider walked into the yard. It was the infamous Elise Riggs. Psymon wasn't exactly her number one fan, but she wasn't an enemy either. They were more mutual than anything. She greeted everybody and took notice of the young girl playing in the snow. "Who's that?"

Psymon spoke up, "That's my daughter, Heavyn."

She looked shocked. They were remembering how wild and irresponsible he was. All the insane stunts he pulled, the crazy antics, his obnoxious behavior, and especially the alcohol and heavy drug abuse. And now he was a father?

Psymon knew they didn't see this coming and enjoyed their looks of shock. Even though he missed his wild ways and alcohol fueled parties, he loved his baby more and she had him wrapped around her finger. The powerhouse Psymon Stark has submitted to a two year old girl. How God works in mysterious ways.

Elise looked in awe, "She's adorable." Elise walked out to greet the little girl.

"Hate to cut this reunion short mate, but I'm not dressed for this cold right now," Moby said making his exit.

Psymon watched him leave, "And you called yourself a snowboarder." He received the dirty bird in return.

Brodi and Psymon were close friends long ago so personal questions were to pretty much be expected.

"So you don't know who Heavyn's mother is?"

"No and I don't care. Whatever scumbag left her doesn't deserve her."

Brodi noticed Psymon didn't go into detail about it and left it at that, for now. He also noticed the extreme change in him. He was calm, collected, and most oddly cared deeply for another human being. Which reminded him of Zoe but thought it better to not mention her right now seeing his peace within the moment.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now. I'll catch you later."

* * *

After showing Heavyn how to make snow angels, Elise guided her back to her dad. "Daddy look!"

"I see, very pretty," he told her admiring her little snow angel, which actually looked like a complete circle.

Elise watched him pick her up and hold her close. "She's a very beautiful girl."

"Thanks."

She knew Psymon wasn't one for conversation but made it anyway. "So is her mother here?"

"No, I'm a single dad."

"Wow. As much as I hate to admit it… you look like you know what you're doing."

Psymon couldn't understand where all of the heat of their past competition went. It was nothing but insults and banter on the slopes. Has she changed as much as him in the past ten years?

"Wanna' come inside with us?"


	4. Chapter II

Chapter ll

They chose to sit in a downstairs den in front of a roaring fireplace. Psymon proceeded to pull off Heavyn's hat, boots, jacket, and snowsuit. She then occupied herself with magazines in a basket. Psymon sat back on a couch as Elise sat on the floor next to Heavyn.

"So Heavyn, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Color!"

"Shh, your too loud," Psymon whispered. This was a very private place and his daughter was a very loud individual. Plus he didn't want certain ears to pick up on his location.

They watched her continue to flip through magazines looking at pictures and pointing out objects and colors she recognized saying, "Eli, look! Blue!" Psymon eyed Elise wondering why she was 'hanging out' with them. Not that he minded her company or anything.

Elise felt awkward. She was paying more attention to the little girl then former fellow rider. Even though they never really got along, she could sense a dramatic change in him. And even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked it. She needed to keep his interest.

"So what have you done in the past ten years?" she asked.

"Mostly partying and having alcohol and drug fueled unprotected sex while taking the Lords name in vain."

"I guess you haven't changed."

"Your wrong, I have. I got the biggest wakeup call of my life two years ago."

Elise's expression asked the question for her.

"When Heavyn was born and I had to get cleaned up and become a responsible father in the matter of three days before she came home from the hospital."

"What happened to her mother?"

"I don't wanna' be rude but to make a long story short; her mother gave birth and left her at the hospital with my name on the birth certificate."

"You not rude? Don't make me laugh." Elise turned her attention back to Heavyn and continued to interact with her and the latest issue of Style.

Psymon felt a new attraction towards Elise. Whether it was because she was a very beautiful woman or because his daughter really liked Elise didn't matter. Maybe it was time for a new woman in his life after past messy failed relationships.

"Would you wanna go out to dinner?"

Heavyn didn't notice the violent coughing that followed Psymon's question from Elise, who by now was staring at the fellow Canadian with wide eyes. Even though he was now sober he still stared at her with those large icy blue eyes.

Elise collected herself together, "What? Did…did you just ask me out to dinner?"

Shrugging, his masculine hand reached out to play with his daughter's hair before explaining, "Well, she seems to really like you and…well, I think I misjudged you, Riggs."

True, they had had a nice time bonding and Heavyn really seemed to enjoy spending time with the two adults. Still the blonde had to be slightly cautious, "You've certainly changed, Sketchy. By now you would've told me to take a hike."

"Well, you should," He then gave her a weak twisted smirk, "Y'know, take a hike with me downstairs to the diner. We can rack up a nice tab on the hotel bill."

There's the old Psymon.

* * *

Brodi was doing nothing in particular when Elise and Psymon came to his hotel room to ask if he would mind watching Psymon's daughter for the night. How could anyone say no to that precious face? The tall man smiled and welcomed Heavyn into his room with open arms, "Where are you two going?"

"Just downstairs," Elise replied, "The hotel is good at making sure there's not too many paparazzi snapping shots of us."

"Yea, I mean this is something people are pretty excited to see, all of us together after ten years," Brodi smiled as Psymon placed a backpack full of her necessities and coloring books in a nearby chair.

He knew that a spectacle like this was something to be seen. Ten years ago SSX was huge; it had really put snowboarding on the map. And it wasn't just anyone who could do the type of tricks they could. It was only a handful that hadn't been replicated since. But, the truth was back then they were all a little more innocent. Ten years had gone by; they were all more grown up with more of the pains that went along with the pains of life.

There were also kids. It seemed like they were all just kids themselves and already two people on the tour had children. For a while it was a question whose Kendall's father was, but as she grew older there was no doubt she was Hiro's. Now the question was who was Heavyn's mother? It was hard to believe Psymon didn't know. It wasn't like the question of a father where there was just the question of sperm; a mother held a child in her womb for nine months. Who had held his child?

"We won't be late." Psymon said after he kissed the little girl's forehead.

* * *

Ten years ago Psymon probably wouldn't have been back till well into the morning hours, after obviously taking them to his bedroom. Even Elise was surprised by the tone of his voice. Ten years ago she'd most likely have to block herself from Psymon after a night of drinking and as a result trying to bed her.

When Zoe Payne use to walk into places with Psymon, the pair of them received some odd looks. They were the type of looks that got the punk off, enjoying the mix of fear and awe that filled people's eyes. Now when she walked into the small diner located on the bottom floor of the hotel housing all of the SSX boards, she received very different looks. They weren't looks of envy, nothing was special about them; they were just a miserable couple forcing a smile for the sake of a child.

"It looks like no one has even been training for the past ten years." Hiro off commented while picking up his menu.

"They've had different lives. We only just found out about this a year ago."

Hiro glanced over his menu to the woman sitting across from him, his daughter's devious smirk interrupting his thoughts, "You're gonna win, huh?"

Smirking confidently, the Jap nodded, "Of course, who else would beat me?"

Kendall shrugged while going back to the crayons the waitress had given her. She may have been nine and a daddy's girl, but she didn't want to start anything between her parents. No doubt her mother was the strongest woman on the tour, no one else was fearless enough to allow their body to gain such muscle.

Zoe concentrated on her menu as her ears perked up to the conversation going on behind her, anything to tune out Hiro's. It was two business men who were having a cocktail after working a hard day on the SSX committee, "How's it looking this year?"

"Well, we brought back all the audience's favorites. As well as some they dislike. That always brings in ratings."

"Hopefully ten years has made some of them mature."

"That bunch? Doubt it."

"Well, some have families now. Mac and Kaori got married."

"Yea, and did you see Zoe has a kid? I always thought she would end up with Moby, but Hiro? What's up with that?"

"Never knew she liked sushi."

Zoe could feel her blood boiling as the two businessmen laughed, "Hey, you hear they brought back Hilda?"

"No, way, I heard they tried for years to get a hold of her, Marilyn Manson wannabe fell off the face of the planet."

One shrugged, "Well, they got her."

Zoe's eyes widened. Was Hilda Pride really back? Back in Tricky, Hilda was the only one who seemed neutral enough not to judge her. While it seemed everyone turned their backs on her, the mysterious woman didn't. And just when she found a friend in her, Hilda seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. She never appeared in another tour and she obviously never went on to a career that would put her in the public's eyes. Typical.

"Zoe?"

Zoe picked up her head to see Hiro raising his eyebrow at her. She then realized that the waitress was there to take their orders.

"So, Riggs, I would've thought you and Eddie would've realized your love for each other already."

"Oh God no," The blonde bombshell laughed, "We're just friends. Besides, I've seen him naked and…the carpets match the drapes. No thank you."

For what seemed like in forever, Psymon cackled, holding his sides at the thought of the funky boarder with orange pubes, "Gingers have no souls, you know that right?" It almost made him forget his struggle for sobriety and concentrate on something else for a while, "So, no one special then?"

Shaking her head, Elise replied, "No, I just ended a four year relationship actually. Wasn't going anywhere. I had the feeling he was really only with me because of my money. Besides, I've always been more concentrated in my endorsements anyway."

"Not to mention all the horny fan boys who probably follow you around."

"You. Have. No. Idea."

Wow. Psymon couldn't believe how much he was laughing, not only by what Elise had to say, but his own little jokes. It had been a while that he was able to crack himself up. Since he had felt in spirits to even make a joke. Maybe instead of staying away for so long, what he needed to help him was to be here more often.

The waitress at the diner instantly made way to seat the two, Elise smiling as they passed another table, "Hey, guys! Hiro, I didn't know you'd be coming back. This is just like the original season."

Psymon stopped, staring at the woman who had broken his heart so long ago. Zoe could feel her heart pounding deep within her chest. All the feelings and memories from long ago seemed to come flooding back, smacking her almost. She was sure that any second she'd be knocked off her feet if she was standing up. Psymon had always had that stare, the stare where she felt completely insignificant under him yet wanted nothing more than to reach out to him.

Psymon went out on a limb as to not let her beat his manhood, "Hey, Zoe."

Feeling the words being caught in the back of her throat, she was suddenly interrupted by Hiro who stood up, "Why don't we have our food delivered to our room?"

"Always nice to see you too, Hiro." Psymon muttered dryly.

The Japanese man met the Canadian's eyes sternly, motioning for his family to stand up, "Good to see you too, Stark. Can't wait to get reacquainted on the snow."

Zoe had expected many things from that comment. She expected Psymon to make some wise joke while laughing it up with Tattoo Boy or to throw Hiro on top of one of the tables. Instead he walked away with Elise, letting his former love be dragged away by her new man. This truly was a new Psymon.

* * *

Hiro and Zoe hadn't spoken about their run-in with Psymon Stark. Instead they put on the TV so Kendall could be entertained and ate their food in silence. She was all too eager when Hiro started opening up the mini bar, opting to go outside and retrieve a bucket of ice. She knew exactly what would happen; they'd drink, maybe fuck, and pass out so she could totally forget that she was absolutely miserable with her life.

On the way to the ice bin won the lower floor was Brodi's room, biting her lower lip as she knocked on his door. If there was anyone she needed to talk to at the moment it was him. She smiled as he answered the door, though raising her eyes as she observed the small child from earlier in his den, "Brodi, I didn't know you started a career as a nanny?" Brodi laughed whole heartedly at her joke. But he knew what was coming next.

The blue eyed girl smiled widely at the new comer, greeting in her usual fashion, "Hi!"

"Hi, cutie." Zoe smiled, almost feeling warmth. Kendall had been so bright and vibrant at that age and for a moment she forgot about how she blamed the child for her misery and remembered how much she loved her. If it weren't for Hiro, she would have loved motherhood. But each day that passed, Kendall was more and more like him.

"No, no… she's ugh….Psymon's."

"Excuse me, she's…Psymon's?"

Brodi nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Since the two men had become friends he was no stranger to the fact, but thought it best to keep that bit if information away from Zoe. But, she did have to find out eventually.

Zoe couldn't believe her ears. The girl couldn't have been more than two years old. Psymon; a father? Whose child was it? Elise's? She had heard he was sober, was the child his reason for it? He seemed like a completely different person before and now it only made sense that the child could have been a cause for his change. She then realized that Psymon was the man in front of her earlier when she was at the receptionist. Knowing that the love of her life was right in front of her was enough to make her frozen in her spot.

"I have to go," she said backing away and out the door.

Brodi sighed, "That could have been worse."

"Color!" Heavyn yelled as Brodi sat back down on the floor to continue coloring with her.

* * *

Elise had watched the small confrontation between Psymon and Hiro, shocked herself that the Japanese man hadn't gone flying through a window. Instead the male Canadian simply turned around and escorted her to a table on the other side of the restaurant. Who was this man and why did she all of a sudden feel incredibly comfortable around him? Her, Elise Bombshell Riggs; actually enjoying her time with the crazed man.

Like any girl who had made a career based on having an amazing figure, she ordered a salad while Psymon ordered the dipped beef sandwich. Even though it would have been a perfect time to order a cocktail, she refrained from doing so in front of him. It would have been cruel if she had just ordered something with alcohol in it in front of someone who was recovering. So, instead she went with water with lemon. Less calories anyway.

"How do you feel knowing they're here?"

She knew her question was bold, but she could also feel Psymon's lowering spirit and she couldn't contain herself from asking, "They've been the happy family for ten years now. No surprise there."

Elise took a sip of her water, "I don't know about happy."

Psymon stayed silent as he tore at the bread that was laid in front of them at the table, chewing the starch between his teeth, "Cute kid though. You ever wanted to have kids, Riggs?"

"And ruin this figure?" She joked, seeing a small smile on his face, "Haven't found the right man yet. And no offense, but I don't want to be a single parent nor in a relationship that I despise because of a child."

"Sometimes kids come just at the right time," He then chuckled, "Something tells me I needed Heavyn to pop up."

"She's beautiful."

Psymon smiled, a prideful smile. His daughter was beautiful. And even though at the time he was almost angered that some bitch he knocked up just decided to dump her on him, he was glad the mystery woman had.

"Do women actually enjoy eating salads?"

"The point isn't to enjoy, just fill you up."

Rolling his blue eyes, the chained man replied, "When are you gonna eat a hamburger?"

"I allow myself every once and a while."

He rolled his eyes once more before taking a huge bite of his beef stuffed sandwich, "I'm sure the SSX committee has followed you around for years and would have provided trainers."

Elise nodded, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth, "They do. I suppose I've just been used to it for so long it's like second nature to me."

Psymon and Elise had enjoyed their meal after that; the issue of weight had brightened up the conversation. She observed that Psymon had looked the same. She guessed that another way of keeping sober was keeping him busy by lifting weights. His muscles almost seemed more defined, never being one to cover up. What she didn't know was he was eying her as well.

Elise had the body of a woman. Even though it had been ten years, Kaori to him still looked like a little girl and now that he had a daughter he wasn't about to get hard over some bitch who looked eleven. No, Elise was a woman. 5'10" with curves to die for. The years had been good to her. It sort of surprised him that she was still single, the blonde bombshell could have gotten any guy she wanted.

He asked, "So what, are you gay or something?"

Psymon had opted to walk her to her room before picking up his daughter, receiving an odd stare, "Excuse me?"

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he shrugged, "I just find it hard to believe you're still single."

"I told you, I'm waiting for the right man."

And just outside her hotel door, where no one was looking, Psymon leaned forward to kiss Elise Riggs. She stood there, for only a moment, shocked. His lips were rough and she could feel the cold metal of his piercings press against her lips. But, then something compelled her to place her hands upon his cheeks and return his kiss. Hers were the exact opposite of his. They were soft and moist, and her hair smelt great.

Slowly he removed his lips from hers, smiling softly, "G'night, Riggs."

* * *

Psymon held Heavyn close walking down the hall from Brodi's room to his own. Heavyn played with the bun of dreads on his head as he walked quietly. It had been a long night. It was great going to dinner with Elise but running into Zoe, her daughter, and the antichrist wasn't. That man had a stare like none other.

He was kicked from his thoughts as he bumped into another being. He turned to apologize for not paying attention and stood speechless.

"Hilda Pride?"

She crossed her arm, "Yea, remember me?"

"So the rumors are true; you got sucked back in like the rest of us."

She smirked in her usual fashion leaning on the wall, "I guess so. What's that?"

He looked at his daughter, "It's a small child."

"I know that jackass, is she yours?"

"Why else would I be carrying her around? I didn't steal her."

Hilda got close to Heavyn taking a good look, touched her brown hair. She backed away almost cautiously.

"She looks like you. I'm surprised you recognized me. The only time you really saw me was through beer goggles."

Psymon had to laugh, "Yea, but that's all changed now."

Hilda combed her black hair behind her ear before sinking her hands into her coat pockets, "I have to get to my room; the bell hop should be bringing my stuff up now. I'll see you around."

And in her true fashion she proceeds walking the opposite direction not bothering to wait for a reply. Psymon watched her walk; something didn't sit right. He couldn't pin point it. The black hair, the pale skin, her skinny frame, and those steely eyes were all the same. What bothered him about her? Maybe after the few years they have been apart, he still attracted to her.

"Hi!" Heavyn finally screamed down the hall at Hilda after being quiet for their talk.

Hilda smirked from down the hall, waved, and then entered the elevator.

Psymon looked at Heavyn, "Your gunna' get me in trouble one these days screamin' like that."


	5. Chapter III

Chapter lll

Hilda dragged her bags inside then collapsed on the couch. Flying here was tiring. And jetlag was a bitch.

It was good to see Psymon doing so well now. And Heavyn was a very pretty little girl. Hilda remembered ending the last tour and keeping in contact with Psymon every so often. A few more years down the road Psymon had invited her to his house. She didn't know why she went but she did. Her visit started a broken relationship. She usually wouldn't have wanted to be with someone like Psymon but did anyway. Even though he was constantly high he treated her well and had the sex appeal she craved.

He had been on all kinds of heavy drugs like cocaine and heroin. It was scary; maybe she thought by going there she could fix him but that poor soul was beyond repair. The last time she saw him was at a party he held at his house. Hilda didn't drink, she never did. But of course he did. And it didn't stop with alcohol; he was popping pills, doing lines, smoking pot, and consuming anything he could. He probably would have overdosed if she hadn't distracted him by pulling him to the bedroom.

She remembered feeling like a mother more than a girlfriend. She didn't want to babysit him every day with his nasty drug habit and needed out. So she left back home to New York, hoping for the best for him.

But he must have understood and didn't react badly to her leaving. That's when she got the surprise of her life.

"Heavyn is a beautiful name," she said to no one.

* * *

"What took so long?" Hiro asked Zoe as she closed the door holding a bucket of ice.

"I stopped in to see Brodi for a minute."

"I'm sure," he said pouring whiskey into a small glass.

Zoe put the ice bucket on the table of the kitchen. She realized the time, "Kendall it's time for bed."

"No," the girl told her; eyes still glued to the television.

"Kendall! I'm serious, go to bed."

"No!"

Hiro stood from his seat at the kitchen table. All he did was point to the second bedroom and she stood walking in and shutting the door.

Zoe couldn't believe what had just happened, "You have got to be kidding me."

Hiro laughed, "I guess it's obvious who she respects more."

"It shouldn't be like this."

Her daughter should be more bonded with herself. Mother and daughter, it's how it's supposed to be.

Zoe made her voice heard, "You have got to stop making me look inferior. She'll never learn to listen to me if you keep putting me down."

"Be quiet, the girl chose to listen me on her own. I had no influence on that."

"Are you that blind Hiro?" Zoe's voice was a tone louder now, "She thinks she doesn't have to listen to me because you don't listen to me!"

Hiro stood now, "The woman should always listen the man of the house. It's purely tradition."

"This isn't Japan asshole! We're supposed to be a team, so welcome to America!"

"Good job idiot, we're in Canada."

"Fuck you!" Zoe screamed. And apparently that was the magic word that set of the beast within Hiro. He stood back up dropping his glass to the floor. He marched over to her gripping her arms and pinning her to the wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. You will not talk down to the likes me. Understood?"

She spit in his face which he then released her. "Go to hell douchebag!" she screamed at him.

He had obviously had enough of her insolence and slapped his hand hard across her face. She yelped upon impact turning away. Any other woman would have begun to cry hysterically and pleaded for mercy. But her name was Zoe fucking Payne. She balled her fist and decked him in the mouth as hard as she could. It was the hardest she had ever hit anybody, and this woman lifted weights in her free time.

"I'm leaving," she told him as he cupped his mouth and started spitting out teeth, "And I'm taking Kendall with me."

Zoe turned to go get her daughter and leave but saw she was already standing outside her room. Kendall saw everything. Zoe held out her hand, "Come on hunny, we're leaving."

Kendall began to cry, "No! No, I don't want to leave! Leave me alone!"

Kendall ran back into her room as Zoe followed her but the girl had locked her bedroom door. Zoe gripped the door handle ready to rip the entire door to pieces but changed her mind.

"Fuck it," Zoe said walking back into the kitchen where her partner still sat on the floor. Blood was in his hands as he tried the stand; obviously not all with it. Zoe grabbed the bottle of whiskey and left the room.

* * *

The next morning found Zoe in the hotel den asleep on the couch clutching the whiskey bottle. Hilda Pride stood over her, "Unbelievable."

Hilda kicked the couch as Zoe stirred awake. "What?" Zoe asked wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Really?" Hilda asked.

Zoe dropped the bottle to the floor, "You don't understand."

"Come on, we have that promotional race in an hour."

Zoe watched Hilda walk out. "Ugh.."

* * *

All of the boarders were at the starting gates. Some were stretching, waxing boards, or reverting back to childhood like tendencies and teasing each other. Psymon had their tour manager Rahzell babysit Heavyn while he raced. He wasn't worried about this race because it didn't count; this was like a teaser race for fans and public attraction. And the fans were going insane. Over thirty thousand people had shown up; the course was completely sold out. Media cameras were all over this. There were even helicopters hovering above equipped with video cameras to capture the magic.

Psymon had found out since Zoe and Hiro were going to be in this race Rahzell was also watching Kendall. Psymon had nothing against the nine year old girl, but just didn't like the idea of his daughter being around her. Psymon didn't want Heavyn to become friends with her then force him to be in contact with Zoe. Saying hi to her last night was hard enough. But he doubted a nine year old would want to play with a two year old.

The black leather doc marten boots standing before him; as he was waxing his board, caught his attention. Attached to said boots was Hilda Pride. "Yes?" he asked.

"What's up Stark?"

She sat on the bench behind him watching the muscles in his back and arms move; shirtless men were her favorite kind of men.

"Not much," he said leaning back to admire his wax job on his board.

"So how was your date last night?"

He turned around, "How did you find out?"

Hilda pointed to Elise who was talking to Eddie. Elise noticed his glance and smiled at him; he smiled back then returned his attention to Hilda. Hilda found it funny, "Elise is louder than Heavyn."

"Nothing is louder than that child; she can drown out a bull horn."

"How did you think of the name?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just liked it. Sounded very fitting at the time."

Just then the siren sounded meaning that all competitors were line up in the gates.

"Well time to get crazy," he said.

Hilda stood grabbing her board, "What do-"

"WOOOO!" Psymon started wailing sliding into the gate then standing on the bars and began his onslaught of screaming which in turn hyped up the fans into deafening clapping and screaming back. Soon a chant of his name began. Psymon could see out of the corner of his eye Elise laughing. 'More points for me,' he thought to himself.

The gates were full from left to right the camera scanned them. Mac, Kaori, Zoe, Luther, J.P., Brodi, Hiro, Marisol, Seeiah, Hilda, Psymon, Elise, and Eddie. The countdown began. Everyone gripped the bars in front of them. It was time for the 'last insult', as the boarders called it.

Seeiah turned to Hilda, "Hey anorexic, I apologize ahead of time if I crack you in half."

"And I'll apologize ahead of time when you lose."

Psymon was in between two friends so 'last insult' wasn't happening. He glanced at Eddie and could only think about the bright orange shag carpet Eddie was concealing and started laughing out loud. Elise had to giggle then whispered, "Gingers have souls."

"No they don't," he yelled focusing again on the course ahead.

The insulting and sneering came to a halt as the red lights lit. The tension was thick and only grew as the lights brightened to yellow. The boarders started to pull back and forth ready to launch. The crowd was going wild and insane totally unable to contain their excitement.

Then finally green lit up and the gates flew open, and out burst the competitors racing at breakneck speeds. Zoe, still feeling the heat from last night's fight with her significant other, was quick to push Kaori down. Mac seeing his wife go down so quick was not about to let it go. He began his chase after Zoe.

As expected Elise began her tirade on Marisol. The two were gripped up in each other's hair and pushing each other around. Elise having the advantage of being much taller finally pushes the younger girl hard sending her face first into snow.

Hilda was having a difficult time with Seeiah until Marisol went down and the bald woman stopped to make sure she was ok. Hilda quickly caught up to Elise. "Ready for some unfriendly competition?" Hilda yelled over the rush of the bitter wind.

"Always hunny!" she yelled back.

Psymon pushed down Eddie right out of the gate. He knew Eddie had a good sense of humor and knew this was part of the game. Any other time Psymon wouldn't have cared but not that he was 'seeing' Elise, he tried to be on good behavior. But unknown to him he had more trouble coming his way.

Psymon looked at Hiro and yelled out, "Nice shiner dude!"

Hiro sped up to Psymon and yelled back, "Stay away from my woman!"

"What?" Psymon asked totally confused. Was Hiro mad he said hi to Zoe at dinner last night?

Without warning Hiro sucker punched him in the cheek bone. Psymon went down in a cloud of snow as Hiro sped away. Psymon sat up with his hand on his face. He pulled his hand away and saw blood covered his hand. That was no legal hit; Hiro was carrying brass knuckles on him; and good ones too.

Psymon felt the heat of violent anger come rushing back and soon the agonizing pain his face was numbed with adrenaline. He pushed off the ground practically flying to catch up to Hiro.

Mac was closing in Zoe. He was maybe twenty feet behind her. Mac held up his hands to push her down but was then pushed from behind and fell flat on his face. "Hey!" he yelled out.

Moby kept on his way laughing. He was then passed by Hiro who was homing in on his partner. Zoe looked behind her and saw him coming up. She could instantly tell he was still pissed about last night.

"Nobody marks my face and gets away with it!" he yelled. He then swerved right next to her using his inertia to violently push her down. And down she went. She must have landed awkwardly on the ice because her wrist was throbbing. Moby feeling compassion for his dear friend stopped to check on her.

"Zoe mate! You alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine Moby, Go! Don't stop for me."

"Alright but if you don't catch up I'm coming back for you."

She waved him off and stood up sliding off slow at first then picking up speed.

After Hilda successfully tripped up Elise; she was about to pass Zoe but saw her holding her wrist in a crippling way. Normally Hilda wouldn't care about anybody on the tour; everybody was just another brick in the wall to her. But Zoe was one of the few people who didn't judge her so she felt some kind of friendly compassion for her.

Zoe saw Hilda ride next to her just looking at her, "I'm fine; go!"

"Ok," Hilda said then speeding away.

Psymon was seeing red now the more he thought about Hiro and hitting him. He was passing almost everybody. He passed Elise without even looking back. He passed J.P., Luther, Brodi, and Zoe. He thought it was weird she was behind; she usually did good in racing events. But never mind her; he was on a mission to give Hiro a reminder why people feared Psymon Stark.

Psymon passed Moby who had slowed down to such a low speed. Psymon saw Moby's grimaced face with his hand down the back of his pants. "What the fuck?"

He had no time for that now. He saw Hilda had come in first, Hiro second. Himself placing third. They didn't count to the ending results of the promotional race but it was everything to the boarders. Psymon now had blood all over his face from the wind and dripping down his neck and dripping on his bare chest and the snow he stood over. Eddie slid in behind him, "Yo dude, nice race."

Psymon turned around.

Eddie jumped back, "Holly shit, that looks infected dude!"

Psymon ignored him unclipping his board and carrying it toward the podium where Hiro stood in second place glory. The rest of the boarders were piling in past the finish line.

Eddie ran over to Elise, "I think your new boyfriend is about to start some major shit."

She quickly looked where he was walking; he was making a beeline to Hiro. Hiro saw Psymon approaching and noticed him blood soaked.

"Hahaha, nice shiner!" Hiro teased.

"Fuck you," Psymon yelled swinging his board flat over Hiro's head; successfully breaking his board in half. Hiro dropped instantly and began to yell in agony. Psymon felt hands grip his arms instantly holding him back from doing even more damage. It was Brodi and Luther; they pulled him away back stage.

Elise walked up to Psymon and squatted down in front of him as he sat on a bench, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." A nurse was cleaning his cut and washing the blood from his skin.

"You're going to need stitches Mr. Stark," the nurse told him.

"Great, Elise do me a huge favor and watch Heavyn 'til I get back from the hospital."

"I'd love to Sketchy but I have to go to a photo shoot and press conference right now."

"Shit," Psymon saw Hilda standing by the front stage entrance, "Yo Spike!"

She turned around hearing her old nickname and walked to him and Elise, "What's up Stark?"

"I need a huge favor," she waited for his request, "Can you watch Heavyn 'til I get back from the hospital? I need stitches."

"I'll say. Yea, no problem."

"Thank you," he said standing, "Rahzell has her."

Hilda waved goodbye and left.

"I'll see you later," he said to Elise. She kissed him even though he was pretty banged up and messy.

* * *

Zoe stood outside the door that held her daughter; fiddling with her new temporary splint on her wrist. Zoe didn't want to see Psymon's daughter again. She didn't have anything against the child; she just reminded Zoe that she could have been her mother and every time she looked at the little girl she saw Psymon's face and icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind asked.

Zoe jumped not hearing this person walk up, "Nothing."

Hilda had her hands in her pockets reading Zoe like an open book, "Why don't you just go in. We're both here from the same reason," Zoe looked confused, "I'm babysitting Heavyn while he's at the hospital."

"Oh… Hiro went to the hospital too."

"Good," Hilda said feeling suddenly defensive of Psymon, "Your husband knows brass knuckles are illegal."

Zoe wasn't about to be put down, "He's not my husband."

Zoe suddenly had the will power to open the door. Inside Rahzell sat on the couch on his laptop, television tuned into the race. "Hello ladies," he greeted not even looking up from his computer. Zoe saw her daughter sitting on the floor coloring with Heavyn.

"Hi!" Heavyn yelled out to grab her attention. Zoe waved choking on her words.

"Come on Kendall."

"Is dad ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Is that other man gunna go to jail?"

"No," Zoe told her, "Your father hit the other man first."

"Like what dad did to you?"

Hilda and Rahzells eyes were instantly on her.

"Alright Kendall let's go," Zoe made a beeline for the door.

"Zoe," Rahzell called out.

"Thanks again Rahzey, bye!" And she was gone.

Rahzell looked at Hilda. Hilda shrugged, "That's none of my business. I'm just here for her," she pointed at the toddler.

The TV. screen showed clips of the race and the roaring crowds then had a slid show of Psymon and Hiro's fight. They showed a close up of Psymon's blood covered face. Heavyn began pointing at the screen. "Daddy has boo boo!" she said to Hilda to let Hilda know what happened.

"I know, but he'll be ok. He'll be home soon. Do you wanna come play with me?"

"Yes," the excited girl said picking up her crayons.

"Have fun," Rahzell said from behind his laptop.

Hilda packed Heavyn's backpack and picked her up carrying her out the door.

* * *

Zoe held Kendall's hand walking with a quick pace down the hall. She wanted to just go to her hotel room and be by herself while Kendall entertained herself. But of course her mission to get to her room was interrupted.

"Zoe!" Moby called.

She stopped. He saw her splint, "What happened with you two out there?"

He was being genuine, a rare thing for him.

"Its part of the game Moby," she told him.

"Not like that mate," he put a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, if anything it was an accident."

She began walking away.

"That was no accident Zoe," he said watching her walk into the elevator practically dragging her daughter with her.

* * *

Hilda carried Heavyn downstairs to the den. She walked in seeing Mac sitting back in front of the fire watching recaps of the race. He saw them walk in and pointed at the TV. screen, "Look familiar?"

The recap showed Hilda giving Moby SSX's first ever live action wedgie. She smirked, "That's how you play the game." She put Heavyn on the floor and opened up the back pack. She pulled out the little girls' favorite coloring book and crayons.

Mac laughed, "Your right, I'll getcha' next time though for taking my woman down."

"That was Zoe."

"Oh... never mind… She yours?" Mac asked changing the subject.

"This is Heavyn, Psymon's daughter."

He looked surprised. Mostly because he remembered how possessive Psymon is and the notion of Psymon's own flesh and blood in the care of another human being was what got him. But the girl was cute.

Heavyn noticed another bag on another couch. She went for it and pulled it open. "No no," Hilda said grabbing her hand, "That's not yours."

"Ok," she said returning to her coloring.

Hilda stood up, "I'm gunna' go grab a soda out of the vending machine; want one?"

"I'll come with you; she'll be ok for a minute."

The two walked out into the hall to the vending machine.

"Yo, I saw the way you manhandled Seeiah out there. Very classy of you," Mac commented putting a dollar into the machine.

"She knows better yet still tries-, " Hilda was cut off by the screaming of a child. She quickly ran back into the room and saw Marisol gripping Heavyn's little arm.

Marisol yelled, "You little pest, you stay out of that bag!"

Marisol had her hand raised ready to strike until Hilda grabbed her arm and hair hard, "Let her go; Now!"

Marisol let her go and Hilda very roughly threw the blonde to the ground. Hilda picked up the crying child, "Keep your fucking hands off of her!"

Just then Psymon walked into the room, stitches in his face. He saw his baby cling to Hilda in tears and Marisol on the ground in fear. "What the hell is going on?" He rushed over to Hilda. Heavyn heard her dad's voice and quickly turned around squirming to get into his arms. He picked her out of Hilda's arms and held her close.

"Well?" he asked Hilda.

Hilda pointed to the woman using the couch to help herself stand up. Marisol brushed herself off, "That brat was going through my purse!"

Hilda was angry now, "You do not strike a child who isn't your own. She was just curious. She's two years old for fucks sake."

Psymon noticed the tone she had. It was like Hilda was protecting her own child. But hearing the word strike was all he needed to lose his patience. He was right in her face.

"Don't even look at my daughter the wrong way or so help my God, I'll beat the fuck out of you myself."

That was enough for Marisol to grab her purse and rush out of the room. Mac walked in after watching the scene.

Mac was nervous to talk but did so anyway, "Yo man, I'm sorry. We stepped out of the room for a second to grab a soda."

Hilda began collecting Heavyn's belongings and putting them into the bag. The young girl sniffed as Psymon wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead and held her closer. Mac couldn't believe the affection Psymon was showing right now; and in front of other people.

Psymon grabbed the bag from Hilda, "Thanks by the way. And thanks for putting Marisol in her place."

Hilda wiped one more tear from Heavyn's face, "I did what I had to do."

Psymon walked out heading back to his room.

* * *

Psymon opened his door and plopped Heavyn on the floor. He put her bag on a chair in the kitchen then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked out to the living room and sat on the couch turning on the television. Heavyn walked up to him as he took a sip of his water.

"Ow daddy," she said holding out her arm. He could see a small bruise forming. He quietly cursed in his head planning his revenge for the next race he was in with Marisol. He held her arm and put his cold bottle of water on her arm. She frowned at the coldness but didn't pull away.

Psymon then thought back to Hilda. The way she held his daughter, the way she yelled at Marisol with rage, and the way she protected Heavyn. Psymon looked at Heavyn who was busy wiping her nose with her other arm. Heavyn had all of his features; his natural brown hair, his ice blue eyes, and his bone structure.

So why was Hilda grabbing his attention all of a sudden? He thought back to when he saw Elise playing with his daughter. How attracted he was to her because of it. Was this why his attention has turned to Hilda now? Because she protected and defended his daughter?

"Cold daddy," Heavyn said. He pulled the water bottle away and placed it on the table. He kissed her arm, "All better," he said.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "All better," she said.

Even though her little kiss stung like hell he said, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter IV

Chapter llll

It was refreshing for Hilda to see Psymon take his responsibilities as a father seriously. Maybe he really was becoming a man; a different man than his father. She wasn't sure if he realized how much he had divulged in her while under the influence, but she knew all Psymon feared about was becoming like his father. Having a child…perhaps was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him to make him grow up.

Last time she had ventured to Psymon's house on one of her many trips to Canada, Hilda was supposed to stay at his house for a whole week. Rather she had only stayed a couple of days. It used to be fun. It was a little vacation considering there really was nothing in New York City for her besides the beautiful scenery. The Canadian understood her, neither were people friendly and the two of them bonded over that. His house was beautiful and she enjoyed hanging out with him truly.

_Friday night and Psymon Stark's house was pumping. The heavy chords of metal music filled the four walls as people drank themselves silly. Who knew how many people occupied the house; people were practically shoving each other. Then again that was any normal weekend at the Stark residency, many of his dealers making an appearance at the party._

_Hilda listened to the music pumping downstairs as she placed on her earrings, sighing to herself. It had been a while since she had come up to Canada and frankly the last time his parties weren't as large. People were becoming stupid and it angered her. She didn't do any of the things those people were doing downstairs and wondered if it had been wise to visit during the weekend._

_Still, it'd be rude to stay upstairs all night during a party. As she stepped down the stairs, she thus rolled her grey eyes. Was he trying to kill himself? Surrounded by "friends", she observed Psymon cutting up some white powder on the glass table in front of him. He had been drinking since he had woken up that day and had popped a number of pills._

_His friend's laughter distracted him from inhaling the cocaine, Hilda stepping down to the last step. His head then turned, connecting with the pale girl's gaze. She knew she needed to prevent him from in taking any more drugs and there was one thing the crazed man loved more than drugs and alcohol. For a moment she had to take herself out of her character and make sure her eyes could entice him to abandon his drugs for the moment._

_And apparently she did a good job as Psymon stood up from the couch and followed her upstairs. Hilda had not really been intimate with other men besides Psymon. She enjoyed his company and the ecstasy she felt from his sex. But, she couldn't stand by idly as one of her best friends went down a path of self-destruction and no woman would ever be able to change the man. So, the morning after she made her way back to America and hadn't seen him since._

* * *

Elise loved being one of the poster boarders for the SSX franchise. There were so many nice little perks such as being able to charge a certain amount of clothes on her SSX spending card. A perk that she was more than willing to take advantage of. But, the fact was that SSX wanted their participants to look good hence why they decided to actually give them this credit limit for the first time.

The female Canadian tucked back a strand of blonde hair as she smirked at her reflection in the mirror. Ten years later and she still had an amazing figure. Her bust was wrapped tightly by a red revealing top along with a nice pair of jeans. Though, upon looking at the price she decided not to max out her card just yet. She had plenty of great clothes that other sponsors had provided her with so for now they would have to do.

Stopping by the local Starbucks at the hotel; after her photo shoot and interview, to get her Grande Caramel Skim Latte she thought about the events that had taken place the day previous. What a way to start off the season. They had always been a rowdy bunch, taking advantage of how they were allowed to shove while racing. Hiro though obviously hadn't struck Psymon that hard out of sportsmanship. She would have thought ten years would have healed all wounds. Apparently she was wrong.

She then remembered she had kissed Psymon in front of practically everyone in the stadium. It had been years since the two Canadians had seen each other and never before had they gotten along so well in the past. Their one meal was great and she truly enjoyed kissing him, but were they official? She loved his daughter and surely he must have seen how well the two girls got along.

She had a thought. If she were to make the decision of making the muscular man hers, would she be willing to take all of that Zoe baggage along for the ride? He hadn't addressed Zoe since the one moment at the restaurant and hadn't expressed any remaining feelings for her. Clearly though the feud between Hiro and him was far from over and she wondered if she'd be willing to put up with that for so long.

"Ahhh! And the Eddster is victorious once again!"

Kaori giggled from her position on the grand armchair that resided in Eddie's room as the orange haired man stood up happily. He had just beaten Mac in the videogame version of themselves. About a couple years back they had made an SSX video game with practically all of them in it. And this time around every hotel was provided with a copy of the game along with a PlayStation 3. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Eddie and Mac would be all over that.

And apparently Eddie had come in first place playing as Mac. Frustrated, the original poster boy tossed his remote down, "Man, I knew I shouldn't have played as J.P.. Screwed up my whole mojo!"

Kaori giggled as Eddie ruffled up Mac' hair, "Ah, don't be so sore! We can't all be winners."

"I do these moves better in real life anyway!"

"So, I see you two have already played."

The three turned around to see Elise stepping through the door, Eddie smiling wickedly, "C'mon, girl, let's play. You can be Marisol and I'll be you."

The three laughed as Elise placed her hands on her hips, "Let's not talk about that Latin slag, please? I haven't even finished my coffee."

"Where's mine?"

Suddenly the bombshell's blue eyes saddened, biting her lower lip, "Oh, honey, it totally slipped my mind."

Disappointed, the funky boarder fixed his gaze back at the TV, "Damn, we ain't even back a week and already you thinking about another man."

Mac sniggered, "Elise, I know you two from Canada, but I didn't think Sketchy was your type."

Placing her bag down, the tall woman slipped into the other large armchair before shrugging with a sigh, "I didn't think so either…but…he's a different person than he used to be."

"Well, I think it's cute," Kaori exclaimed, "Finally, he's grown up! And his baby is so cute! You could be her stepmother."

"Whoaaaaa, Kaori, let's take it easy. We've only went out once and…I'm not ready to be a stepmother. She's adorable, but that's taking it too fast."

"Well, you gotta think about this, Elise," Eddie started, "There's a kid involved so you gotta know how you feel about him before it goes further."

Elise bit down on her lower lip again, sighing as the two boys went back to the video game. She had a thought. Would she really be able to be a good stepmother? If this were ten years ago all the two of them would have to worry about was the two of them. But, now there was the dynamic of the child. Certain times they wouldn't be able to be alone because he'd have her. And their relationship would be at a different level because of the baby. Was she really willing to date a man who already had baggage? As she grew older she had to accept the fact that people now were having children, but did that mean she had to date a man with one?

She then sighed, she did really like him.

* * *

Zoe sat on her balcony with a bud light in hand. Kendall was watching TV minding her own business for once. Hiro and herself usually didn't fight physically like this. At home they had different work schedules where they would spend days even weeks apart. So there really was no time for fighting and bickering. But now that they were inseparable and other objects played a part of this game, the fighting was more intense than ever. She thought about what Moby said; she knew he was right. But running away from Hiro and telling someone hurt her pride. She didn't build these walls for nothing.

Speak of the devil.

"Have anything to say?" Hiro asked sliding the glass door shut behind him.

"Nope," Zoe drank from her bottle, "But I did see the spanking Psymon gave you and I thought it was pretty funny."

Hiro knew how she got when she started to drink. She had no censor over her words and didn't care about anything in particular. He would have mentioned how unacceptable it was to drink in front of their child but he has done the same thing and he knew she would throw it in his face.

"I didn't find it funny what so ever."

Zoe looked up at him, "And no one found it funny you used brass knuckles on the course; speaking of which, Rahzell called and wants to speak to you ASAP."

Zoe knew she won that battle as he stormed back inside slamming the door. She sat back to enjoy the rest of her beer but was once again interrupted.

"Mom," Kendall asked, "Why do you always make daddy mad?"

Zoe looked at her, "Because your father is a baby and cries over everything."

Kendall frowned walking back inside.

* * *

Brodi walked down to the diner of the hotel to grab something to eat. Upon walking in he spotted two familiar faces; three actually. He walked up to Psymon, Moby, and Heavyn all sitting at a table.

"Greetings," Brodi said.

Heavyn gasped, "Hi!"

Psymon had her in a highchair trying to feed her. The child was always distracted so easily and really made it a pain in ass to get her to focus on one thing. The girls mind processed like none other.

Moby pulled out a chair, "What's up mate? Have a seat."

He was reluctant to sit down. "So how goes everything?" Brodi asked them.

Psymon handed Heavyn another chicken nugget, "You wanna tell him? He'd be the best person to talk to."

Moby sighed, "Yea I guess you're right."

Brodi sat back, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Moby began, "I've noticed a few things with Zoe and Hiro. I don't like the way he treats her and talks to her. I noticed a mark on her face and thought nothing of it til I saw him push her down on the course."

"Moby, pushing and shoving is a part of the game; relationships between the players is irrelevant."

Moby and Psymon looked at each other.

"I don't know mate, not the way he did. Zoe has a splint on her wrist. This was more than friendly competition."

Psymon pointed to face, "I didn't give myself six stitches. To go after me is one thing, but to go after your own woman is something else."

Brodi then asked a somewhat personal question to Psymon, "Are you defending Zoe?"

"No, I just think domestic violence is a serious issue and knowing her, she's not going tell anyone and she's just gunna take it. Plus they have a child involved."

"How is Kendall involved?"

Moby chimed in, "Mate please; I'm sure the girl has witnessed something."

"I'll talk to her, thanks for letting me know. I'm going to go grab some food. I'll talk to you gentleman later."

He took his leave as Heavyn shouted, "Bye!" waving her chicken nugget.

* * *

Zoe stood from her seat on the balcony and picking up her empty beer bottles. It was night time now and she had been sitting out here for too long. She walked inside and saw Hiro sitting on the couch reading a sports magazine while Kendall played with her Barbies on the floor. She threw the bottles in the recycling bin; grabbing one more from the fridge, then weaved back into the living room.

"I'm gunna go out for a while," she said.

"Anything to get you out of the room," he said.

"Excuse you I was talking to my daughter."

"Bye mommy!" Kendall said then returning to her business with her pre-Madonna dolls.

Zoe walked out of the door and down the hall. She got into the elevator and hit the button for the bottom floor. She was half way done her beer before the elevator reach the bottom floor. She walked out and stumbled down the hall towards the bar.

Moby and Psymon carrying Heavyn walked out of the diner into the hallway after a peaceful meal.

Moby continued with his story, "So I decked him. No one takes the Queen's name in vain."

They stopped seeing Zoe making her drunken way towards them leaning on the wall for support.

Psymon saw the beer bottle in her hand, "Fuck."

"Heeey!" Zoe said.

"Hi!" Heavyn squealed.

"Shh," Psymon hushed and grabbed her hand to prevent her from waving. He really didn't want to talk to her… ever.

Moby held her shoulders trying to steady her, "You alright mate? Have a little too much to drink eh?"

She giggled, "Anything to forget the douchebag in my room."

Psymon held Heavyn a little closer, "I don't think that's a very good reason to drink."

Zoe shrugged Moby off of her, "Well look who preaching to the choir! I heard about you. Drinking is nothing compared to shit you did. Heroin and cocaine? Really? It's all over the newsstands," she then held the half full bottle up to his face, "Tempting isn't it?"

Psymon frowned but wasn't ready to let his daughter see violence first hand.

"Alright that's enough Zoe," Moby sat steering her in the opposite direction. He wanted to get her away from Psymon. Moby knew how hard Psymons fought for his sobriety.

"Fucking bitch," Psymon said under his breath.

"Bitch," Heavyn repeated with a scowl on her face.

"No Heavyn, that's a 'no no' word. We don't say bad words," Psymon told her and himself as well.

"I sorry," she said.

He accepted her apology and started walking to his room.

* * *

Psymon sat on the couch of his room watching Heavyn go crazy with her crayons. He couldn't believe what Zoe had said and done. Of course he knew the world knows about his past drug and alcohol addiction; but he was sober now. Then why was he craving alcohol so bad right now? He couldn't think of anything else after smelling beer for the first time in two years. His hands were shaking, he felt like he was going through withdraw again.

He needed to distract himself. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Elise's number. His bit his finger nails as it rang, "Come on pick up."

"Hello?" there was background noise of other people.

"Elise? Are you busy?"

"Are you ok? You sound weird."

"Can you come to my room please?"

"Yea I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and got up to pace. The more he thought about it the worst his craving got. His head started to hurt and he felt a little sick. He had the shakes but his willpower would not let him go down to the bar.

* * *

Elise hung up the phone. He sounded almost scared.

"Hey guys I gotta go," she told the group.

"Already?" Eddie asked disappointed. Things were definitely different. He was just used to hanging out with her all the time.

"I'm really sorry, Psymon needs me."

"Whatever," Eddie said unpausing his game against Mac.

"I'll make it up to you Eddie I promise."

He couldn't stay mad, he knew she had good intentions, "It's cool, how about lunch tomorrow before the race?"

She smiled, "Sounds good and it'll be on me, see you later guys!"

* * *

Elise walked into the room and was instantly greeted by Heavyn who was occupied on the floor. She walked into the kitchen area and saw Psymon at the table grabbing his dreadlocks and shaking his leg.

"Psymon?"

He looked up, "Hey."

"Are you ok?"

She watched him tie his dreads back up.

"I really didn't want you to see me like this but I need a distraction."

She sat down next to him and held his moist hand, "Tell me what happened."

He felt a little embarrassed but knew talking about it would help him.

"Me and Moby were coming back from dinner and ran into Zoe in the hall. She was drunk and started waving a beer bottle in my face and now I just… I want… I'm going fucking insane," he said the last part quietly; he didn't need Heavyn to repeat 'no no' words again.

"Oh my God," Elise held his other hand. How could she possibly take his mind off something like this? Maybe if she got him to talk about how he quit in the first place he could calm himself down and ride it out from there.

"Psymon, just think back to when you quit the first time. How did you do it?"

"Cold turkey."

She was taken back, "After an eight year drug addiction you just quit cold turkey?"

He shook his head. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Then a thought came to her. She usually waited until she felt more compassion for someone but her intuition told her it would definitely take his mind off alcohol. And her heart was begging.

She pulled him up from the table and led him into the bedroom.

"Be good Heavyn," she told the girl, "We'll be right back."

"Ok," the child said.

Elise pushed Psymon onto the bed and began a strip tease.

"Elise," he said leaning back on his elbows.

With no shirt or pants she climbed on top of him and silenced him with a kiss.

She thought she would be regretting this by now but when she pulled his shirt off she only felt hotter. The definition of his chest and stomach only made her want him more.

"You don't have to do this," he told her.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later and personally I prefer now."

He smiled into her kiss and let her take control.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Heavyn greeted as they walked out of the room twenty minutes later.

"Hi baby," he said picking her up and kissing her face in a teasing way. She laughed hysterically and squealed with excitement. He put her back down and plopped on the couch; he definitely felt better.

Elise sat next to him. That was definitely a good decision on her part. Mother Nature may not have blessed him with the most intelligence but she definitely blessed him elsewhere. She was then brought out of her stupor as Heavyn put crayons on the coffee table and piled her books on it too.

"Color," she told the adults. They agreed and began coloring with her.

Elise laughed, "This is a first."


	7. Chapter V

Chapter V

Moby walked Zoe back to her room. She hung on him for support. She didn't realize how intoxicated she really was. She remembered she had been sitting down when drinking and standing didn't help what so ever.

"Ugh," she moaned then plopped down in the middle of her hallway. Moby sat down next her.

"How often do you drink?" he asked her.

"Yes," she told him.

He put his arm around her, "We need to talk mate; I'm worried about you."

Zoe sniffed; her head still down. Moby picked up her chin. She was crying. He held her closer in a tight embrace.

"Let it out," he said to her. And she did.

This wasn't the Zoe he knew; this was a being who had been bottling her emotions for far too long.

"It's awful," she wailed, "I hate Hiro, my daughter hates me. What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

She continued to cry into his chest. He figured maybe her being as drunk as she was, was probably the only way to get her to talk. Drunken words are the sober minds thoughts after all.

"It'll be ok, and your daughter doesn't hate you. She's too young to know what that feeling is."

"No it won't," she shouted, "It's only gunna get worse. We're just gunna fight and beat the shit out of each other til one of us dies! Then Kendall will still hate me!"

Moby was shocked; did she really just admit Hiro beat her?

"What has he done to you?"

She began wiping her tears, "Nothing."

He knew asking that was even too much, but he couldn't let her suffer.

"You need to leave him Zoe. You need to get yourself and Kendall away from him."

"Yea, ok. Then what Moby? What happens next? Who's gunna be there for me?"

Her eyes looked pleading and her expression innocent. Her voice was calm and in a whisper. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Me," he pulled her into a kiss and felt her hands on his face pulling him closer.

They parted and she pulled him into a hug, "I'm gunna remember this."

* * *

Hiro didn't pay attention when Zoe stepped in that night. He also didn't say anything when she hadn't come into bed that night. No matter how angry she had gotten at him in the past she never spent the night on the couch. Had she been so drunk the night previously that she couldn't even make it to the bedroom? Honestly, what kind of example was she making for their daughter? She had been in a rare form lately.

Wanting to get some practice on the slopes, the Japanese boarder had woken up early to notice his woman had already left. He looked at the clock that rested above the TV; it was only 7 am. He imagined she drank quite a lot last night, how did she get up so early? He then snorted and went to Kendall's room, she'd be upset on the count of waking up so early, but he wouldn't have to bother getting her to the nursery if her mother hadn't been so irresponsible.

The truth was Zoe Payne felt great. Aside from any normal hangover, she felt uplifted. For the first time in years she had felt important. Someone had made her feel like she was actually attractive. She felt as if she mattered again, rather than being a lowly shell that had lived on autopilot for so long. Even in her drunken haze she remembered how amazing she felt letting all her emotions out. Lord knows she could never talk to Hiro about what was wrong with their relationship and Kendall loved her father too much to accept his flaws.

Zoe rested on a bench in the cold outside of the hotel, closing her eyes, and remembering Moby's warmth. The English man had always been there for her, had she been so blind to that? And his lips…she almost shuddered remembering how good it felt to kiss someone with passion. The distaste she had built up for Hiro was so intense that the few times to could suck up enough strength to have sex with him, there was no passion. Instead it was like two robots acting out prewritten moves until he was finished.

Who had she become? Over the years whenever there would be reruns of the old tour, she felt as if she were watching someone other than her. God, how vibrant and frankly kickass she had been. Where had that all gone? Certainly, she couldn't regret the birth of her daughter on her downfall, but she knew for a fact if she had never been born she wouldn't have stayed with Hiro as long as she had.

She also had more friends back then.

* * *

8 am and Hilda Pride lay awake in her large bed with black silk sheets. She had to give it to Rahzell; he had done a wonderful job in making sure each boarder felt at home in their room. It made sense; they'd be spending an extended period of time in this hotel so why not make it comfortable. That was probably why her walls were grey and the furniture was urban modernistic. She hadn't seen the other's rooms, but she imagined they didn't look like hers.

Sometimes she thought being 29 was no different than being 19. She still didn't drink and still didn't go out to the clubs. Therefore she was always able to get a good night's sleep, unless there was some sort of distraction going on outside. Whether that be Psymon's drunken rampages or Marisol bickering with Elise. She had to admit, last night had been a good night. Perhaps she was wrong about the boarders she'd left behind, maybe they had grown up.

After all, no one had children back then or was married. She smiled ever so softly, thinking about Mac and Kaori. Ten years ago Hilda and Mac had become fast friends. It was an odd combination, but they were both from New York City and he entertained her. Although back then she absolutely despised Kaori because of her sickeningly cute ways, she wanted to be mature and a good friend to Mac therefore she would act civil to the Japanese girl.

There was then a knock on the door as she wondered who would be coming to her room at this time. Still she pushed the covers to the side and went to go open her door, "Well, good morning, Payne."

Zoe had decided to show up at Hilda's door that morning, knowing that there was no one else she needed to talk to at the moment besides the Gothic woman. The punk observed that there was something exotic about the other woman's looks that had developed through the years. Her jet black hair shined beautifully and as intimidating as her eyes were, they still had an almost natural shadow on the pale lids.

Hilda folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, also observing her companion's appearance. Since reuniting Zoe had looked worn down, completely opposite of the girl she use to know. Sure, her outfit hadn't really changed, but now the cloths almost looked foreign on her as opposed to making them her.

"Hilda…I need to ask you something," Hilda tilted her head as Zoe took in a big sigh, "Why did we stop being such good friends? We were…so close in Tricky."

"Because you became weak."

Like a dagger impaling her heart, the purple haired girl felt like crying. No one had been so honest to her before and now she felt so small in front of the shadow. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she turned to leave before feeling a hand on her shoulder, "Look at you, Payne, what happened to you?"

"I don't even know." She shook her head.

"Bullshit, you know," The skinny female narrowed her eyes, "You were one of my only friends in Tricky. I felt as if we balanced each other out. I admired your spirit. You were Zoe Payne and you didn't care who knew it. Now…I don't even know who you are, because you sure as hell aren't her."

Clenching her fists together, Zoe felt herself wanting to break down once again, "I don't know, Hilda! Who the fuck am I!"

Hilda stood in front of the street smart woman, silent for a moment. She needed Zoe to bring herself back for a moment, giving her time to relax. When the quiet one observed the other's shoulders relax, she then spoke, "You need to forgive yourself for cheating on Psymon."

* * *

"Psymon, are you there?"

Zoe knew that it was a risky maneuver showing up at Psymon Stark's room so early, but she knew if she hadn't gone immediately after seeing Hilda she might have never summoned up the courage to ever again. She just prayed to God that being sober had calmed the Canadian down somewhat when it came to being woken up early. Boy oh boy a half-sleeping half-awake Psymon was someone you never wanted to come in contact with.

Had it been an eternity since she knocked or was it just her nerves? God, why was she even here. Closing her eyes, she knew why. It was because Hilda was right, "Zoe?"

Opening her eyes, she saw that during her silent prayer her former boyfriend had opened the door. He stood in front of her, shirtless and perplexed. She could only imagine how confused he was to see her standing in front of his door, especially after the little show she had put on in front of him last night, "Can I come in? I need to talk."

A Psymon who was still using would have been compelled to laugh and slam the door in her face, but a sober Psymon for some reason felt compelled to let her in. Even after she had insulted him last night, she was still someone who looked like she was in desperate need of kindness. After all, they had shared a bond together at one point even if she had broken it.

He agreed to let her in, pulling on a shirt. Heavyn was sleeping in her crib and Elise had gone home later that night. She didn't want to stay over in fear of moving too fast, though he was sure sleeping together fell under that category. He'd never understand women, "Soooo….what'd 'a wanna talk about? Maybe how big an asshole you are?"

"I'm sorry."

"For last night?"

"Well, that and-"

"Cause that was royally fucked up," He hissed, allowing himself to speak freely why the baby was asleep, "I'm trying to be clean and fix my fucking life up. And you waving a bottle in front of my face doesn't help."

Zoe sighed, knowing this would be hard, "I-I know…and it was so stupid of me…I'm not even going to use to excuse that I was drunk…I was just stupid. I'm happy you're sober. That you've become an adult. Not an immature child like me."

Folding his arms, his eyes fixed on her. She seemed broken in front of him, not at all the woman he use to know. He stayed quiet as she continued, "Your daughter is beautiful and it's just…really amazing to see you as the person you are today."

"Is that all?"

"No…I…I'm…" Slowly Zoe began to tear up a little, trying to fight back so as to talk to him like an adult, "I'm sorry for cheating on you. It's something that has haunted me for…so long. And you never deserved it. If anyone deserved honesty and loyalty it was you."

There was dead silence in the room the female fearing that he might resort back to his old ways and kick her out of his room. She honestly wouldn't blame him, thankful that he at least allowed her in so she could get all of that off her chest, "Why'd you do it?"

His words whispered so softly to her, causing all of the raw emotions she had felt in that moment to resurface. Looking into his eyes, she knew he felt the same way, "Your drug problem just…got out of hand."

"Then you should've broken up with me."

"I didn't want that," She whispered, "I wanted you…I just…couldn't talk to you…and now…I'm miserable…"

That was it, she couldn't hold back anymore. She couldn't control the tears that ran out of her eyes or the sadness that she felt. The sadness she felt for crying in front of him and the sadness for having hurt someone who had been nothing but a friend to her. She saw how he acted in front of everyone else and even when they weren't involved he still treated her better than anyone else on that tour. His only friend besides her was his tattoos and she had let him down.

Suddenly through her tear filled haze, she felt strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. She was stunned for only a second before quickly wrapping her arms around him. She never wanted to let go, all of her sadness washing over her. For a decade now she had dreamed of this moment, dreamed of the moment where she and Psymon could finally be at peace.

Psymon held Zoe in his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Although he didn't love her like he used to, he remembered the love he did had and the new love he had for her. He had always wanted his friend back, but the pain of betrayal had haunted him for so long. In his arms was not the woman who had cheated on him rather the friend who needed his forgiveness. And in her arms was the friend who needed her apology.

He pulled back slightly to tuck her hair behind her ear, looking seriously into her eyes, "Maybe…we weren't meant for each other, but, Zoe, what the fuck are you thinking? You need to leave Hiro, do you want to be miserable your whole life? Look at you, you're turning to alcohol. Don't you think I've been down that road before? It fucking sucks. And if you don't stop, it'll kill you. And then what? There lies Zoe Payne? Leaving behind a daughter and an asshole?"

Zoe nodded slowly, wiping the old tears off her cheeks. She stared back up at him with a sigh, "It was fun though, right?"

"Yea," He smiled, "It was fun."

Psymon had offered Zoe some tissues before she went to go leave his room, stopping at hearing her name. She turned to him with the door opening, seeing Psymon stand above the crib, "Kendall is beautiful."

* * *

"-And I know I was a tad worried that there was a child before, but after last night; I mean you should have seen him. It was like a Psymon I had never seen-"

Eddie had been thrilled that his best friend had kept her promise and treated him to lunch the next day. What he wasn't thrilled about was the fact that Elise had been talking about her new man the whole time. His head wasn't even allowed to process what he wanted to order for lunch because of her words rapidly running through his head. Every time he went to stare at the menu, her eyes begged for his opinion on the matter.

Resting his hand in the palm of his hand, he attempted to look down at the menu once more before-

"So, what do you think?"

"Hm?"

"Eddie!" She rolled her eyes, "Were you listening?"

"Yea, Leese," He defended, "I'm just hungry."

Oh. She giggled before picking up her own menu, deciding to order half a bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon. They had a race today and she wanted to have some protein that morning. Eddie, like any typical American, ordered a burger with fries, well done. She then gave him a beautiful smile before asking, "I never hear you talk about any girls."

Taking a sip of his soda, he was almost surprised she wasn't continuing her conversation about Psymon, "Cause, you're too busy talking about guys."

Elise frowned a little, biting her lower lip, "You know us women, Eddie, talk talk talk…"

"Yea, I know, I'm just teasing you," Eddie smiled, again he could never stay mad at her, "You know, a couple of girls back home. But, most get intimated by the power of the almighty Eddster."

The Canadian laughed loudly at her friend's spectacle, waving his arms around victoriously, "I think you have officially woken everyone up."

Eddie waved that off, "You have been single for a while." She added.

"So have you."

"Yea, but I'm busy with promotions and sponsors and a fashion empire to uphold. When would I have time for a man? I mean, you've gone with me to some of those things, what man could keep up with that?"

Shrugging, the orange haired man asked, "And what makes you think Psymon would be willing to go to a photo shoot with you?"

"Besides the fact he'd want to see me half naked? I don't know…"

Again Eddie shrugged; he wanted to see his friend happy. Though he never thought she'd ever be with Psymon. Eddie never had anything against him, but like everyone was always a little intimidated by him. He just couldn't imagine dating someone who was on that brink of insanity. Besides, he'd never hang out with them. Eddie sighed; it was always him, Mac, Kaori, and Elise just hanging out together. He doubted very much Psymon would have a part of that group, unintentionally causing Elise to spend less time with him.

"Oh! I forgot one more thing…"

Here we go again.


	8. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Psymon walked quietly down the hallway; snowboard in one hand and a child in the other. He was on his way to drop off Heavyn at the nursery. Usually he would ask Rahzell to watch her but he was announcing today. He felt more excited about the race today then yesterday. He didn't have to avoid Zoe on the slopes now but he still had to look out for the Beast from the Far East, Hiro. Apparently he was in Psymons heat today. But in a way, the whole blood thirst angle to their fighting made things more interesting and gave Psymon a reason to hit harder.

Psymon turned right and walked to the end of the hall where there stood a single door leading outside to the center courtyard. Cutting through the courtyard saved him some time to the nursery rather than walking around. He got to the end and pushed open the door. He thought no one else would be out this way but unfortunately he had walked in on two other boarders who were busy getting very personal with each other.

"Oh my God," Psymon said frozen in place.

J.P. pulled away from his lover and gasped in fear having been caught.

Brodi turned around on the bench, "Psymon?"

"Sorry dude," Psymon said and rushed back inside.

Psymon stood beside the wall trying to process what just happened. Did he really just see Brodi hooking up with another man? J.P. none the less. Psymon didn't know either one was gay and didn't mind, but felt a little left out that Brodi had hidden such a great secret from him. Psymon wondered who else may have known about this. Maybe Hilda was still good friends with J.P.

Brodi had not come in after Psymon so he fled down the hall to drop off Heavyn and get to the race.

* * *

Hilda saw Psymon walking up to starting area where everyone was warming up. She reached down to her right foot stretching her leg. "Hey what's up?" he asked looking behind him.

She stood to her full height, "I'm over here."

"Whatever, you still talk to J.P.?"

It was a little odd he would ask that, "Why?"

"I was just wondering, you know… if maybe he mentioned anything…. odd?"

"What?"

"J.P.'s gay right?"

"What?" she asked again totally perplexed.

"Is he?"

"He's never mentioned it to me; not like it matters anyway."

Psymon sat back on the bench. He figured J.P. and Brodi probably didn't tell anybody they were gay so Psymon decided to keep his mouth shut. Hopefully after the race he could get ahold of Brodi to sit down and talk to him.

His attention was soon grabbed by none other, Rahzell.

Rahzell walked into the center of the boarders and shouted over the cheering audience, "Psymon, Hiro! You two a suspended from this event. So pack up and leave!"

"What?" Both men shouted.

Psymon walked up to Rahzell with a scowl on his face, "What the fuck man? Why am I suspended?"

Rahzell crossed his arms, "Because Psymon; you don't 'spank' someone's face with a snowboard and get a slap on the wrist."

"First of all, six stitches in my face isn't a slap on the wrist and second, don't put your air quotes in my face!"

"Out of my way," Hiro said pushing Psymon aside, "How am I supposed to earn money and place in the ranks if I can't even compete?"

Psymon had to laugh, "There's no way you're that stupid."

Rahzell held up his hand to stop Psymon from throwing up more insults, "Psymon, please. Hiro, you'll place in the next event. We still have two more events until we move on to our next destination."

Hiro growled taking his leave. Psymon watched him grab his board and stomp off. Rahzell then told Psymon once more to get lost.

* * *

The racers lined up for the first heat. From left to right dawned Seeiah, Marisol, Zoe, Mac, Luther, and Hilda. Mac and Luther were last minute replacements for Psymon and Hiro. As Rahzell hyped up the crowd the boarders had their last insult.

Marisol turned to Zoe, "A little hung over? I saw you staggering around last night."

"Get bent you silicone stuffed pig."

Hilda just tried her best to ignore the banter of the others and concentrated on the lights. She was in the heat of the moment, her adrenaline rising, and her heart completely in the game.

The lights finally flashed green and the gates flew open. Out soared the six boarders onto the fresh powder and surprisingly no one was instantly knocked down. They pushed onward over the first drop, all earning points for outstanding air and tricks. Seeiah's landing was not properly thought out and she took a spill. Marisol not really caring about her as much as people liked to think pushed forward passing her fallen comrade then Luther. He tried to push her but instead threw himself off balance then fell.

Zoe rode up beside Mac who was in second. Mac tried to reach out and push her but Zoe's quick maneuvering let her quickly drop back and around the other side to push Mac over. He face planted into the snow, "Damn woman! Watch yourself!"

Zoe was coming up on Hilda who was currently stomping the competition. Hilda kept her full attention on the icy path ahead. Hilda was fast but Zoe was faster. Racing was Zoe's forte and knowing Zoe was in better spirits today only gave the punk boarder strength in this event.

"Hey Hilda!" Zoe called out, "One Two Finish!"

And she was gone. Hilda had to admit, she looked a lot happier. She then realized another person was right up on her.

Seeiah called out, "You think your gunna win? Well think ag- AHHH!"

Hilda didn't let her even finish her sentence as she shoved Seeiah harder then she probably should've and kept on her way.

* * *

The race soon after ended with Zoe in first, Hilda in second, and; to no one's surprise, Mac in third. Marisol came in fourth followed by Luther and Seeiah.

Marisol angrily stomped her way to Mac, "You little cheater!"

"Excuse me? Who you think you screamin at yo?"

"You tripped me back there! That is illegal play!" She shouted. Rahzell was already on his way down and within seconds stepped between them.

"Marisol," Rahzell said his hands up in some kind of defense, "We went over the tapes and that trip was totally legal."

"This is bullshit!" she yelled. Seeiah was already by her side. The bald woman lead her friend away.

The rest of the riders walked backstage after handing out the medals.

Mac asked Hilda, "Yo, did you notice Marisol's been a total bitch since day one here?"

"She's been a bitch since day one of Tricky."

* * *

Zoe had stole away as soon as they handed her the gold medal. She wasn't surprised she won but had to admit Hilda had become tough competition; she woman had learn a few new tricks over the years. Her thoughts were disturbed by hands on her shoulders. She turned slowly in a romantic way.

"Hey stranger," she said.

Moby laughed, "Congratulations."

Zoe smiled then leaned into his kiss. She knew doing this behind Hiro's back was wrong but she felt a little false justification for all of the heartbreak and emotional punishment he's put her through in the past ten years.

"May I escort you out to dinner later tonight?"

Zoe felt so young again, "Of course. But I need to check on Kendall and change clothes," she smelled herself, "Maybe a shower too."

They laughed together at her quirkiness.

"Ok love, text me when you're ready. I should be done with my heat by then."

* * *

They parted and Zoe headed back to her room. She knew Hiro would be there and bitch up a storm about how he was suspended. But she didn't care. She was too happy to care. She opened the door to her room and sure enough Hiro was on her case.

"What took so long getting back?"

Zoe totally ignored his question and spoke to Kendall, "Guess what? I won first place!"

The happiness must have been contagious because Kendall's face lit up, "Really? That's awesome!"

Zoe pulled her medal out of the duffle bag and showed it to her daughter. She put it around Kendall's neck. The young girl touch the gold and saw her reflection within it. She was totally mesmerized. Zoe kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Hiro I'm going out to celebrate ok? I'll be back later," Zoe didn't bother waiting for a reply as she waltz into the bathroom shutting the door and turning the shower on.

Hiro could only stand alone and gawk. What the hell just happened and who was this chipper woman?

* * *

Psymon sat in his room on the couch watching the second heat race that was about to begin. Elise was in it. She was the fastest but he definitely liked the way she moved, the way she almost brought life to the audience.

"Dad," he heard as his daughter dropped several crayons into his lap. He tried buying her dolls and other toys little girls would find appealing but the girl loved colors. He picked up the blue crayon and was about to join Heavyn in coloring when knock on the door sounded.

He opened the door to Brodi.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Psymon let him. Brodi sat down on the couch and Heavyn was instantly on him.

"Hi! Look Brodi, green," she pointed out on the piece of paper she scribbled on.

"Yes I see. Smart girl; she remembered my favorite color."

Psymon sat on the floor with his daughter, "You wanna talk?"

"Yea about earlier."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Brodi looked relived. He smiled, "I appreciate it friend."

Psymon had to question, "How long have you known your… you know…"

"Gay?"

Psymon shook his head.

"Since I was about 18 I discovered my true feelings and attractions. Me and J.P. have been hiding in secrecy since we met in Tricky."

Psymon was flabbergasted, "You and J.P. have been in a relationship for ten years?"

"Yes. I didn't think anyone would catch us outside. I thought we were careful, obviously not careful enough."

Heavyn dropped more crayons into her dads lap. He began coloring in the shapes in the coloring book as Heavyn 'helped' him.

Psymon still felt a little offended, "Why haven't you told me? I thought we were friends?"

"Well honestly, ten years ago you were a heavy drinker and getting more involved with the drugs and I didn't think you would keep my secret."

Psymon hated being reminded of his intoxicated past but knew it was a problem.

"You shouldn't hide yourself. Neither should J.P.. You shouldn't care what other people think. I'm still your friend, why won't you tell anyone?"

Brodi paused, looking out the sliding glass door for a second, "I guess we're afraid. Besides I think it's too late to come out now," he turned back, "I'm 39 now. It's just better this way."

"I think your wrong but… your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

Heavyn tugged on Psymon shirt, "Gol-fish pleese?"

Psymon stood up to grab her snack, "Hey Brodi, want anything?"

"No, I need to get going actually. I'll see you tomorrow."

Psymon joked, "Tell J.P. I said hi."

* * *

Elise, Eddie, and Moby all stood at the podium and were handed their medal. Moby received gold, Elise silver, and Eddie happily taking bronze. After a heart felt cheer and applause from the audience the walked off stage to the back area.

"Hey Elise, congrats," Eddie said.

"Thanks, you too. You did great."

"Hey did you wanna hang out for a little while?" He sounded hopeful.

"Oh, well… I was gunna go to Psymon's room. Would you wanna come with me?"

Was she serious?

"Nah," he said, "Maybe next time. Give me a call tomorrow or something."

"Ok, see ya later," she said walking away.

* * *

Moby waiting in the lobby for Zoe. He soon saw her step out of the elevator in tight jeans and ripped army t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He admired her looks; he always has. And that one kiss is what finally drove her into his arms.

"Hello love; you look great."

She smiled, "You too. Where are we going?"

"Well Kaori said there's a nice hibachi restaurant around here."

They flagged down a cab and hopped inside. Zoe loved the feeling of him holding her hand. Upon arriving they got out and he paid the driver. Hiro would have told Zoe to cough over the $20 and pay for dinner on top of that.

They were seated at a grill and were served drinks. Zoe looked at her martini and thought of Psymon. She almost refused it but changed her mind. She was celebrating not trying to blackout of life of Hiro.

Moby sparked a conversation, "Where did you tell Hiro you were going?"

"I just told him I was going out."

"So Zoe, you do plan on leaving Hiro… right?"

Even though they only shared that one kiss, she felt like they had been together for so long; always in one another's thoughts. They always flirted with each other back then. But that one kiss spoke much louder than any actual words. They understood what they were right now without actually saying anything.

"Yes… I just don't know how."

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace as the chef cooked their food in front of them. She enjoyed the tricks the chef did like making the onion smoke and forming the rice into a heart.

Moby paid the bill and they walked toward the door. Apparently somebody ratted them out as paparazzi swarmed the outside parking lot. Soon they were caught in a sea of flashing lights and shouts of questions. Zoe covered her face with her purse and held onto Moby. He finally made it to the cab he had called for ten minutes prior.

They got into the vehicle safely. Zoe put her purse in her lap and sighed, "Great."


	9. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

After the race Hilda had decided to go out to dinner with Mac Fraser at the dinner in the hotel. They shared laughs and talked about the race that had just occurred. She didn't tell her friend, but Psymon's question had bothered her all day. Truthfully, she hadn't talked much to JP since the Tricky tour, never being one who was impressed by fortune. In her eyes he had always been quite the ladies' man and had quite a public affair with Marisol for a while that ended miserably. Could it be that that was all a ploy to cover up the real truth of his sexuality?

Somehow after dinner Hilda had been dragged out to a local club by Mac who had insisted she needed to get out of the hotel. Personally she didn't understand why she had to leave the hotel and if she did why she had to go to a club that didn't play any music she remotely liked. That was one thing she always enjoyed when she use to visit Psymon in Canada, he knew exactly where to take her to listen to music.

Kaori had met up with them at the club, watching the two "get their groove" on the dance floor. Sighing, she seriously considered going home even though she just got there. Bad music and a crowded room was enough to make her just want to go away. She leaned her elbow against the long bar, bored. What the hell was she supposed to do? It wasn't even like she drank.

As the married couple moved to the music, she felt a presence next to her at the bar, "One rum and coke please!"

The bartender nodded and went to get Eddie's drink as the grey eyed woman questioned over the loud music, "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." The orange haired man sighed, plopping down on the barstool next to her.

Even though the two of them never spoke in the past, the worn down American was happy to be next to someone who wasn't talking about Psymon for a change. The bartender came back with his drink, Hilda eying his demeanor, "What's up with you?"

"It's Elise," He grunted, "We use to be so close-"

"Do you like her?"

"What? No! We're friends, man, like we're supposed to be cool. She's never been this involved in a man. We use to…just hang."

Folding her arms, she scanned around the room while asking, "Perhaps you need a girlfriend."

Eddie took a gulp of his beverage, sourly replying, "Who'd want this?"

"Well, that girl over there has been eying you since you've walked in." She pointed over to some cute little blonde who was wearing a little pink dress.

She smiled and waved over at the funky man as he adjusted his shirt and made his way over. Hilda rolled her eyes in an amused fashion, taking her leave at that moment.

* * *

When Hilda arrived back at the hotel, JP was just leaving. She stopped the Frenchman, "Hey, JP."

He smiled dashingly at her, "Why, Miss Pride, how shocking to see you outside of zee hotel."

"Ha ha," She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "How have you been doing? Going to a club to break some hearts no doubt?"

"Just meeting a friend for dinner."

At this she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, eying his neck. He wasn't sure what she was looking at as her skinny frame closed into him. In the Tricky tour he had mildly considered her attractive and got on to being friendly with her. But the two of them had two very different views on lifestyles and they hadn't talked much since.

"Are you sure you two haven't met already?" She questioned coyly, pointing to the fresh hickey on his neck.

Like a little giddy school girl, he slapped his hand over the hickey and turned away. Leaning against the wall with a smug smirk, she thought aloud, "Now…I need to think about this correctly. That hickey is fresh and the only time you would've had time to get that either before or after the race and you wouldn't have had time to leave the hotel. Now let's see, Elise is with Psymon, Zoe is with Hiro, Kaori is married, I would hope you'd stay away from Seeiah, you hate Marisol, and it certainly wasn't me. There's no more girls left so-"

"I'm gay, ok!" JP yelled in a whisper, making sure no one was listening.

After confessing, the rich man explained the whole story that Brodi had told Psymon, Hilda also promising to keep his secret to herself. The two of them hugged after that, leaving him to meet up with his lover.

* * *

Zoe knew that pictures of her and Moby out to dinner would hit the newsstand the next day. Of course she planned on leaving Hiro; the newspaper would be acting as a catalyst for her to do so. In the beginning, despite her pain and hurt of being forced to leave Psymon, she had slight feelings for the Japanese man. But, after ten miserable years all she had was rage and disgust for him. If anyone deserved this it was him.

She knew it'd be easier to just tell him when she got home; rather she'd wait for the media to do what they did best; ruin relationships. Hiro would be mad no doubt; he thought he was God's greatest gift to women. He'd probably be baffled, wondering how anyone would want to leave him. Zoe growled, that's what angered her the most. He had no idea that how he treated her was in no way how you should treat a girlfriend.

* * *

Hot Affairs on the Cold Mountain

Last night SSX powerhouse Zoe Payne was spotted out to dinner with the Mr. Moby Jones. Although Miss Payne has been in a ten year relationship with other SSX member Hiro Karamatsu, she seemed just fine holding onto-

As predicted the news of Zoe and Moby had hit the stands instantly the next morning, making front page. Psymon Stark almost spit out his coffee that morning when he went to go pick up the daily paper, sitting down in the lounge to read the whole article. No doubt this article would cause some fireworks, watching one of the offenders enter the lounge as well.

"Hey, Jones, you photograph pretty well." He snickered.

Moby turned around with an eyebrow raised, walking over to see what the tattooed man was talking about. He then groaned, "Bloody hell, they don't spare any time, do they?"

Turning his attention back to the paper, Psymon continued reading, "…And how long has this affair really been going on? They seemed pretty close in the first SSX tour and despite Miss Payne's public relationship with Psymon Stark, could it be possible she was seeing Mr. Jones the whole time?..."

"You know that's not true, Mate."

"Yea, I know," The Canadian replied, setting down the paper, "But, I'm sure it'll drive Hiro crazy. Is she gonna leave him?"

The black man folded his large arms, "She said she would. You mind, mate?"

Psymon shrugged, Moby and him had always had a friendly competition going on and a mutual respect for each other, "I'd rather you then him."

* * *

"What the FUCK is this!"

Zoe and Kendall were in the middle of making pancakes when Hiro stepped in the room, that morning's paper in hand. The little girl could see that there was going to be a fight and didn't feel like having ringside seats to yet another all-out brawl. So instead she took her pancakes and scurried away to her room.

Any other day Zoe would have just let him yell and even try and make something up, today though was a new day, "Um, that looks like a newspaper, darling."

"You know what I mean!" He snarled, smacking the front page down on the counter in front of her, "How could you poison our relationship with this filth!"

She let out a loud cackle, holding her side, "Poison? Has this even been a relationship, Hiro?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, you've been carrying me around like a trophy wife for ten years as some sort of way to show off what you've won. Isn't that what I've been, Hiro? You're so crazy about winning that all I was, was a prize that you've won."

He looked at her wildly, the punk observing how terrible his face had looked all twisted. God had the years been terrible to him, "Psymon threw you out like a used rag."

Her fist clenched, looking at him wildly, "This isn't about Psymon. That was ten years ago. What have you been for all these years? Fucking terrible that's what."

"Me? I've been terrible, speak for yourselves," He sneered, "You're always in your head. Never in this relationship. This relationship sucks because you've never put any effort in to it!"

"I never wanted this!" She shouted, "I never wanted a relationship with you. You…you were just a fuck."

Zoe could tell Hiro was mad. He was fuming and it took every fiber of his being to not strike her, "Oh yea, that's how you feel about me?"

It was her turn now to fold her arms and stand her ground, "And not a very good one at that. If it weren't for Kendall we wouldn't have stayed together longer than the tour."

"Oh? Real great, Zoe, telling me that you regret our-"

"Don't turn it like that!" She commanded, "I love Kendall. I'm disgusted how you've turned her into your little cheering squad. Who was there for her all those business trips you took? You never once took her with you."

Hiro didn't reply, how could he? She knew everything she said was true and he knew. Rather he clenched his fists and bowed his head, staying incredibly silent. Her eyes shifted to see Kendall had cracked open her bedroom door and popped her head out, not saying a word. She didn't know if the man had noticed his daughter appear, regardless he stayed silent.

Finally he straightened himself up, sternly speaking, "I'm going out to practice. Someone still has to provide for this family. We will talk about this when I get back."

"When you get back, I'll be in another room."

He raised his eyebrow, "Are you leaving me?"

Zoe gave out a small laugh and took a sip of her coffee, "What do you think?"

Hiro stared at her wide eyed, not believing what he had just heard. He then looked over and noticed his daughter looking in, getting angry, "You hear that, Kendall, your mother is leaving us! She doesn't care about u-"

"I don't care about you," Zoe growled, "I love Kendall and she deserves to live in a household where two people actually love each other. If nothing else I'm doing this for her, bad enough I ruined my life for the last ten years, and she should see that a girl deserves to be happy no matter what. What would I have taught her if I stayed? That regardless if you're miserable who cares? She deserves better than that."

Kendall watched her parents argue, taking in everything her mother had just said. She may had only been nine, but Kendall was wise beyond her years. After nine years of watching her parents absolutely hate each other and inheriting both their abrasive attitudes, she was no normal nine year old. She didn't realize how sad mom had been and when she had come home from winning the gold medal yesterday it was the first time in years she had seen her smile.

"You're going to regret this, Payne, I doubt you'll venture to Japan to even see your daughter."

"Yea, I doubt you'll go to America to see her."

Hiro scoffed, how could she think his daughter would actually choose to stay with her?

"Mommy?"

The two adults turned around to see their daughter walking towards them, staring up at Hiro, "I want to stay with mom."

* * *

Psymon had finished his morning coffee and had promised Elise he was going to take her out to breakfast. The nursery wasn't open and he personally didn't feel like dropping Heavyn off at Rahzells. He knew that the man was only doing what the board was telling him, still he knew that his anger was solely channeled towards him. Well that and Hiro.

So he headed to the person he knew wouldn't mind doing him the favor of watching his daughter and who he knew would take good care of her. Waiting at her door, the little child pulled at his dreads gently with a smile. He smiled back at her when suddenly the door opened, "Well, good morning, Stark."

"Hey, Hilda."

"Hi!" Heavyn shouted.

Hilda smiled warmly while touching the girl's hair, "Is this a friendly visit? Or do you need something?"

Psymon gave a wicked smile, "Well, you see my bathroom has all the wrong types of color on its walls and I can't seem to shit in it. So, I wanted to see if I could try out yours."

Rolling her eyes, he then got down to the real reason why he was there, "I wanted to go out to breakfast with Elise and I was wondering if you could watch Heavyn."

He observed how cautiously she looked at him for a moment, having briefly watched the baby once before. She then nodded while taking the baby into her arms and grabbing the backpack, "Have fun."

* * *

Hiro stood in place. This moment was a whirlwind of emotions; emotions Hiro had never really come in contact with before. He could take Zoe turning him down, away, and out of sight; but his daughter? Daddy's little girl?

"Kendall. Why? I'm the one who provides for you. I gave you clothes, toys, and beautiful home to live in."

Zoe cut in, "Those things are just materialistic. Kendall needs a family, not things. I'm the one who held her when she cried, took care of her when she was sick, played with her when no one else would, and gave her a real parent's love. That's why she's staying with me; she doesn't have to answer to you!"

Kendall began to cry. They would usually just fight and then proceed to different rooms for the night. The next day things were back to normal. But she knew this was different, her mom wasn't backing down.

Zoe walked passed Hiro, "Come on Kendall, let's go pack your things, we're moving into another room."

Hiro was mad as hell yelling furiously, "Fine, be that way. I don't need either of you! Be gone by the time I get back!"

Hiro stomped out the door slamming it shut. Zoe immediately hugged her daughter as the child began to cry. She could tell Kendall's feeling were beyond hurt; more like permanently damaged. Zoe let a tear slip from her eye. "We're gunna be ok. Just you and me." They embraced again.

* * *

Psymon opened the door for Elise walking into a diner in the nearby town. They were seated and pick up their menus. As they read the items, Psymon noticed Elise eyeing him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Just looking," she said with a Cheshire smile.

"See anything you like?"

She played the sexiest tone she could muster up, "Oh of course I do," her cleavage on the table.

His eyes widen, "Wanna skip breakfast?"

Her laugh told him no and he laughed with her. Being with her was nice, it was fitting, and it was definately sexy. But something just didn't seem right. She was high maintenance with a high profile. Internationally famous and only gaining more fame. He wanted to like her, but not for those reasons. He didn't like the fact that they were followed by paparazzi constantly; like right now. He knew they were outside hawking them, just waiting.

In reality, he knew why his heart didn't want to love Elise. He had another woman on his mind. After Zoe had cheated on him he had swallowed his tears and hardened his heart but demolished those walls when Hilda came into his life as more than a friend. Hilda was on his mind constantly since discovering her return to the circuit. They had an odd and awkward relationship before but she had left him too soon after. He knew who he wanted but refused. Then it hit him; was he trying to replace Hilda with Elise? Why couldn't his subconscious just flat out tell him why he wanted Hilda more than the woman in front of him?

"So what are you getting?" he asked her trying to forget the other woman for a minute.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, maybe egg whites and wheat toast. How 'bout you?"

"I don't know," he said in all honesty. He was too busy comparing Elise to Hilda.

The waitress came and took their orders; Psymon deciding to go with just a bagel and a soda.

"So what are your plans for later?" he asked her.

"I don't know; maybe drag Eddie or Kaori shopping with me. Kaori usually likes that. You don't like her very much do you?"

He had to laugh, "It's been ten years since Tricky, there's no way she's still immature and naive as she was. She's married now. I wouldn't say I'll be her best friend but I most likely won't be going out of my way to make her life hell again."

"She talked about you, surprisingly good things too. I don't think Eddie likes you very much though."

Psymon honestly didn't care if Eddie liked him or not, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "Well, yesterday after the race I told him I was going to your room and asked if he wanted to come but he turned me down."

"I highly doubt he wants to see his crush with another guy."

Elise laughed and then gave a snort, "You think he has a crush on me? Oh please!"

"Totally. Think about it, you two have known each other for how long?"

She didn't have to think about that, "Ten years."

"And you two have seen each other in that time right?" she nodded yes, "No man in his right mind would not just 'hang out' with you. You're Elise Riggs."

She blushed twirling her hair in her fingers, "Well, I don't know about all that."

"It's so obvious the way he's always around you, always wants to hang out. He's either crushing on you or he's gay."

Elise sipped on her coffee, "He's not gay."

Psymon leaned back knowing he's shed some light on her, "It was obvious back in the day and its obvious now. He'd be all over you like Luther on a cake if he were to choose to do so. Take me out in the process."

They laughed together. The waitress finally brought their food and they started eating in peace.

Elise perked up, "Well what about Hilda?"

"What?"

"Hilda. You two are always hanging out. I see the way she looks at you and Heavyn."

"Ehh," he paused swallowing a bite of his bagel, "we had a dead end relationship and she eventually left to go back to America. We stayed on good terms though."

Elise didn't know they were that close. Now she felt a little threatened, "How long ago was that?"

He thought for a minute, "A while ago. I'd say almost three… years ago…"

He seemed to drift into a deep epiphany. He looked down at the table. "Psymon?" she asked.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Psymon are you ok?"

Psymon stood up pulling out his wallet. He dropped fifty dollars on the table not caring it was way too much for what they ordered.

"I gotta go," he told her, "I'm so sorry Elise."

And with that he left. She was totally stunned at what just happened… what did just happen?

* * *

A/N: I see this story is taking off very well. there are over 200 hits on this story. so please can we get some feedback? please leave a review, we'd really appreciate it :)


	10. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Psymon arrived back at the hotel and headed straight for Hilda's room. He couldn't believe he was so blind before. How could he not see the truth? He thought back to when Hilda was holding his daughter, to how she looked at Heavyn with longing eyes, to how she looked at him, and how his gorgeous daughter had her fucking profile. The more he thought about it the more anger he felt. He felt angry, disappointed, betrayed, lied to, and worst of all he felt like his baby had been abandoned and now his protective fatherly instincts were in full swing.

He finally reached the door to find it unlocked and didn't bother knocking before walking in. He saw Heavyn on the floor watching a cartoon snacking on goldfish and sitting in Hilda's lap. He saw their profiles and they looked the exact same.

"Hi!" Heavyn shouted excited to see her daddy.

"Back so soon?" Hilda asked.

He just stared at her, "I can't believe you."

"What?"

The tension was rising. He could tell Hilda knew he knew something now.

"I know," he started, "I know your secret. I finally figured it out. You can't hide it anymore."

Hilda placed Heavyn on the floor and stood, "What are you talking about?"

Psymon tried his best to not yell. He never wanted to yell with his daughters eyes on him.

"Tell me the truth Hilda; I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"You're her mother; fucking say it," he still did not yell.

* * *

Elise paid for their meal with money he left on the table and left the diner. She hopped in a cab and texted Eddie. She told him about how Psymon just up and left. She asked Eddie why he would just up and leave like that but he had no answer for her. Just told her to come by his room if she wanted to.

She arrived back at the hotel and went to Eddie's room.

He opened the door, "I'm really sorry he did that Elise."

She plopped down on his couch, "But why? It's not like he left on a bad note; he looked more shocked about something than anything. Something's wrong, I'm worried."

Eddie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe dating him isn't such a good idea."

She picked apart his words and understood what Psymon was saying. Was Eddie really trying to get her to break up with Psymon?

He continued, "I mean he just up and leaves, he has a kid; don't get me wrong but, the man has a ton a baggage."

She wanted to laugh at how obvious he was being. But she also wanted cry because she knew he was right. Maybe Psymon wasn't the right person for her. In all honesty they had no real connection. She knew for damn sure she was sexually attracted to him. His body was lean and defined; she loved thinking back to their night in bed.

Eddie sat next to her, "Besides, do you really think he's gunna be able to run around the world with you with Heavyn? "

Again he was right.

* * *

Zoe held Kendall's hand walking down the hall to the front desk. They carried bags of clothing and personal items. She was on her way to ask for a new room. After that explosive fight there was no way she was going back to that room. And she wasn't about to let her daughter witness something so horrifying ever again.

"Good morning Ms. Payne, how can I help you?"

"I'd like another room to stay in. Preferably on a different floor than my last room."

The receptionist saw Zoe's stern emotionless expression and knew better to not question why. She went along with her job registering Zoe into another room. After logging in and verifying personal quota, she handing Zoe a room key.

Zoe took the key thanking the woman. She looked at the room number and realized it was the room across from Hilda which was nice considering they were friends. She and Kendall walked on.

Arriving at the room Zoe unlocked the door and let Kendall in first. But she stopped hearing yelling from the adjacent room. Feeling mischievous, she closed in on the opposite door listening. She heard Psymon yell, "I'm not talking about me!"

Zoe backed away. She had heard him yell before; considering what an angry individual he used to be, but never to point his voice would crack like that. What was going on in there?

* * *

Hilda crossed her arms looking down, "Ok, Psymon. You got me. I'm your mystery mom."

Psymon's voice was still low, but still angry, "Why? What, is this a fucking joke to you?"

"You don't understand what the situation was. I wasn't touring on other circuits like you were, I wasn't making any money, and I was fucking living paycheck to paycheck in debt. Do you understand? How could I possibly bring a child into poverty like that?"

"Telling me you were pregnant probably would have been your first option."

"In the beginning I didn't want to tell you. I didn't know how. You were on drugs, and pills, and constantly drinking. I didn't know if you were gunna choose your child over your party life. I was hoping you would be man enough to and I wanted to at least give you the choice of either taking care of her or giving her up for adoption."

"You're so fucking unbelievable. This is another human being we're dealing with Hilda, one that you abandoned!"

"I didn't abandon her!" she yelled, her emotions getting the better of her, "I left her in the care of her father. I sought her a better life! I knew I'd see her again, why do you think I came back here? For you or the circuit? I wanted to see her."

"How did you know I didn't give her up for adoption?"

"I didn't, I chanced it coming back."

"You should have told me the day you found out you were pregnant. You're not right."

"Why? So I could make you feel obligated to be there for us? I think I made the right choice. I wanted her have a home and someone who was able to take care of her. I wouldn't have been able to do that. I was hoping you would though."

Psymon sat on the couch looking at his daughter on the floor, "Don't you understand the damage you've done?"

"What damage Psymon?" she asked raising her voice, "Your clean now! If anything I bettered you!"

Now it was his turn to yell, "I'm not talking about me!"

Was he crying?

"Who are you to her Hilda? You're a stranger not her mother as much as you like to think. You're wrong! You're fucking wrong! She has no mother; do you understand that?"

She was stunned. He had tears rolling down his blushed cheeks. Heavyn stayed silent not liking her dad's tone of voice. Heavyn knew her dad was upset and didn't like that so she grabbed the leg of his pants to comfort him.

"You have no idea what I went through," he stood up as Heavyn let go of him and onto the couch for balance, "when the hospital called me and told me someone left me a baby I had to get my shit straight in three days before they let me bring her home. I flushed everything I had. I called my brother for help Hilda!"

Hilda knew Psymons older brother had stopped talking to him when Psymon got heavy into drugs and alcohol. Their relationship was tarnished last time she recalled.

"The three days before I brought Heavyn home I was handcuffed to my bathroom sink so I wouldn't call my dealers. Three days! Ever been through withdrawal? If fucking sucks."

She crossed her arms. What was she to say? Seeing his point of view made her rethink her hasty decision to fly back up to Canada to give birth and leave again.

Hilda looked at her daughter still holding onto the side of the couch; goldfish in her little hand. Now the American woman started to cry. Hilda picked up Heavyn and hugged her letting her feelings surface for the first time. Her crying wasn't hard, but it was real. Heavyn hugged her back not really understanding what was going on.

Psymon wiped the tears from his eyes. He could tell Hilda was sorry, he could tell she loved her child, and he could tell she silently begged for his forgiveness. He thought about what he would've done if he was in her position.

"I'm sorry," Hilda said.

"Me?" Psymon asked.

"No," Hilda held Heavyn's face in her hand, "Heavyn, I'm sorry. I'm never gunna leave you again."

"Ok," Heavyn said like she understood. Both parents knew the child didn't understand the situation but laughed at her will to converse with them.

Hilda kissed her forehead and held her close again. Psymon had never seen her cry before. In the ten years he's known her he has not once seen her express any kind of emotion besides anger. Now he knew why his instincts pushed him to Hilda. He has now officially learned she mothered his child.

He sat back down watching her cradle his baby in her arms, tears on her pale cheeks. He did feel bad for her. He knew she had to swallow her pride to come forward with the truth. He couldn't imagine the burden she's carried for so long now. He knew Hilda made the wrong decision but knew she had good intentions; so no, she did not abandon her daughter, but gave her the option of a better life than what she could have provided. And he's glad it worked out the way it did. Not only was he completely sober but now he had a daughter to love and has never been closer to his brother Zac then he is now. So in final thought, she was wrong in how she handled the situation but was right not to deny her child and change her mind to be a mother.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; Heavyn sandwiched between them.

"I'm sorry Stark," she said. One tear fell from her eye.

He wiped it away, "I love you Hilda."

She said it back with the kiss she initiated.

Heavyn turned in her arms, "Daddy, fish on da floor," she said explaining her situation of the moment now that theirs was resolved.

Mom and Dad smiled. He kissed her forehead, "I'll get you more goldfish."

* * *

After setting their bags down, Zoe thought it'd be nice to treat her daughter to some hot chocolate. After all the, young girl had had a bit of a traumatic experience earlier in the day. It wasn't easy for a ten year old to watch her parents fight her whole life and then one day watch the two split and be forced to choose. It also wasn't easy for Kendall to hear her father speak the hurtful words that he did, words he had never said to her before.

Zoe got her daughter a large hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate drizzle, knowing the sugar would be enough to keep the girl up all day. While the girl enjoyed her hot chocolate, the punk had made herself a coffee to help wake her up for the day. In the midst of everything that was going on, it was important she keep up her training. When it was boiled down, this tour paid the bills and the more she won the more money she'd rake in. Considering now there'd only be one income, now wasn't the time to get lazy.

"Well, hello, love."

Spinning around, she almost became love struck eyeing Moby standing in front of her. He noticed Kendall sitting there, smiling down at her, "Hey, Kendall."

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Moby, Mr. Jones is my father." He joked.

The nine year old smiled as Zoe handed her the coffee with a polite smile, "Kendall, can you add more sugar for mommy?"

Kendall nodded while walking over to the coffee station, Moby quickly asking in a whisper, "Did he see the paper?"

"Of course. Long story short, Kendall and I are staying in a separate room. It's over."

Kendall didn't take long getting her mother more sugar, Moby smiling at the little girl. He was ecstatic. He was sure that the tabloid had caused unwanted problems, but now Hiro and Zoe were no longer together. He understood if the woman needed time on her own after being in a ten year relationship, but at least he knew that there was an opening for him.

Even in the first tour he knew he wanted her. Zoe Payne was just cool, a woman who he found sexually attractive yet who he could just hang out with. The problem was the first tour was short because of its low budget, she was involved with Psymon on the Tricky tour, and after that she went on to raise her child with Hiro. All in all Moby Jones had waited a long time for an opportunity for Zoe to finally be his.

"Well, I was going to go for a practice run, wanna join?"

Zoe had wished what Moby was really asking her was to join him in bed, but on the snow might have been just as fun. She knew though there was no time for such thoughts considering she had her daughter with her and she couldn't just drop her off with Hiro. Besides, it was a crucial time for Kendall to see that she was in fact loved by at least one of her parents.

Kendall had winded up joining her mother and the English man on the slopes that afternoon. They decided a nice way to train was to start from square one with her daughter. They both had to start at one point and it was time to teach the young girl now how to board. Zoe frowned only a little, it was always Hiro's dream to have his only child grow up to follow in his father's footsteps. His footsteps; he always seemed to forget that Zoe was a great boarder herself.

Zoe was hooking her daughter's feet up to the smaller board she'd pick out for Kendall, smiling, "Comfortable?"

Kendall smiled brightly, standing up. She wobbled a little, though caught her balance quickly. Moby folded his large arms with a smile. Seeing Kendall learn how to balance was like a flashback for his first time on the snow. To think he was paving a future for himself as one of the greatest snowboarders in the world.

"How is she handling it?" He whispered while Kendall was practicing her pushing off.

"Eh, alright. Hiro didn't say too nice of things when she picked to stay with me."

"She's with the right parent."

Smiling, Zoe nodded, "I feel like I have my daughter back."

"You know I'll be there for you, love."

"I know, thank you so much."

The two smiled, turning their attention to Kendall who was about to go on the Bunny Hill. The two of them shared a laugh before joining her.

* * *

Psymon and Hilda sat on the couch while placing Heavyn on the floor. Psymon's phone had been going off ever since he left the diner; no doubt it was Elise calling about his whereabouts. He wanted to answer the phone but didn't. He wanted to stay here with his daughter and his daughter's mother. Was that Hilda's new title to him? He watched her long slender finger string through Heavyn's hair, putting her brown hair in pigtails atop her head.

To him Elise was just a crush and Hilda was the one that got away. Now she's back; but for him or for Heavyn? If Hilda was serious about being her mother they needed to work something out and if she was serious about being his lover she needed to show him. Actions always speak louder than words.

His cell phone vibrated again.

"I must admit," Hilda said, "you did a wonderful job raising her."

His elbows were on his knees, "There's only so much a father can do for his daughter; she needs a mom," her eyes were on him, "And besides; I really don't wanna go buy her tampons when she older."

"Men," she laughed.

He sighed as his phone rang yet again.

"So Zac talks to you again?" she asked.

"Yea, he helped me a lot; teaching me how to take care of a baby. My sister in-law actually started talking to me again. Their gunna be here for the showoff event tomorrow."

Hilda was surprised. The last time Zac had come to see Psymon to support him with his break up with Zoe, they fought physically and mostly because of Psymon's drug problem. They hadn't talked since. It was huge blowout fight between two Stark brothers; so basically it was like watching two UFC fighters beat the hell of out each other with random lodge lobby furniture. And to hear that they made up was a beautiful thing.

Hilda heard his phone vibrate again, "Are you gunna pick that up or what?"

"I need to know," he said ignoring her question, "Do you want to be with me? Or just be there for Heavyn."

She didn't look at him. She could feel her inner most wants rising out of her eyes in the form of tears but she dare not shed one. This has always been what she wanted. A sober, responsible, and caring Psymon who was capable of love.

She finally turned to him, "I want to be her mother; and I want to be with you. Listen close because this may be the only time you ever hear this but Stark… I love you, with all my being."

That was all he needed to hear as he scooted across the couch closer to her and kissed her gently.

They stopped hearing an "Aww," from their daughter on the floor. She was intelligent for two years old. Psymon picked her up and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back," he told her putting her back down.

* * *

Psymon sat outside in the inner courtyard of the hotel waiting for Elise. After twelve missed calls from Elise he finally answered and asked her to meet him here. He needed to reveal the truth and call off their very short lived relationship; if you can even call it that.

He heard the crushing of snow beneath the feet of someone closing in. He turned to her as she sat on the bench next to him.

"Look Elise," he started not able to look her in the eyes, "I really enjoy your company and I do really like you but…"

"You're breaking it off with me? Just like that? Why all of a sudden?"

"Listen, I just found Heavyn's mother. Literally thirty minutes ago. That's why I left the diner in a rush. Sorry I kind of ditched you there."

His eyes showed truth and her face showed shock, "Oh my God; who?"

He laughed slightly, "I didn't know until I matched up the dates in my head but… Hilda is Heavyn's mother."

She was shell shocked. Hilda Pride? Elise couldn't even picture the rail thin woman pregnant. She didn't realize him and Hilda were sexually involved with each other either.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," he said.

"We had sex," she told him, "And just like that you're gone?"

"Well if it makes you feel better I never intended to just have sex with you; I genuinely like you."

She had to accept it. There were really no more words to be said. He obviously wanted to be with the woman who mothered his child and honestly if she was Hilda, she would've wanted him too. She figured since this relationship wasn't going anywhere; she would decide to remember this as a wonderful fling.

She elbowed him playfully, "It was fun while it lasted eh?"

"Yea," he laughed.

"One more request though," he looked at her as they stood, "Just one more kiss."

He didn't see the harm in it and pulled her close giving her one more memorable kiss.

"See you on the slopes Psy."

He watched her walk in. He needed to get back to Hilda.

* * *

Elise walked back from her breakup with Psymon not sure how to feel. She was sure under different circumstances she might have actually enjoyed being his. He was unlike any man she had ever been with and that gave her a unique rush. She loved doing things that no one expected her to do. She then thought, had she been with him only because no one thought Elise "Bombshell" Riggs would be with Psymon "Sketchy" Stark?

No, that was impossible. She wouldn't have felt anything when he broke up with her if that had been the case. Instead she felt a little lost. Just when their "relationship" had begun it just ended. She had to understand though. Psymon had probably been looking for Heavyn's mother for two years and she'd understand he'd jump on the chance to be with the mother. God, Hilda? He had said they had a bit of a broken relationship, but she couldn't ever imagine that woman ever having sex. She was just a dark being, how did this metamorphosis happen?

She was glad the hotel had been nice enough to include a Jacuzzi in their hotel room, feeling she needed some time to relax before the big showoff competition the next day. She wasn't necessarily upset at the breakup; she got her final kiss goodbye. Rather she just felt a little dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do with the information he had given her. Psymon had told him the news of Heavyn's mother so easily to his fellow Canadian, now she had no idea what do with such information.

Feeling as if she had to tell at least one other person, Elise contacted Eddie. Psymon may have been right about the afro man, but he regardless was her best friend. It didn't take him long either to get to her room, leaving the door unlocked for him. It hadn't been the first time he'd seen her in a bikini, his blonde friend very comfortable with her body and even more comfortable around him.

Eddie decided not to make a big deal about it, sitting on the rim of her tub, "What's going on, Elise?"

"Psymon broke it off."

Was this guy crazy? Who would be so crazy enough to give up this?

"Why?"

Elise bit her lower lip, feeling almost a little guilty for revealing Psymon's secret. But, regardless she needed to get it off her chest, "He found Heavyn's mother and decided he wanted to be with her. Which, isn't bad, right? That girl deserves to have her mother around."

Eddie brought one of his knees up to his chest, looking shocked, "Wow, man, that's crazy. Y'know Psymon must not have been too happy about the woman abandoning her. Do we know her?" He then gasped, "Is it Zoe!"

"Eddie, she's been with Hiro since Tricky, remember?"

"Yea, well, I saw her and Moby canoodling on the slopes earlier."

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows, "No way!"

The two friends laughed before he returned to the main topic, "So, whose the mom?"

"Hilda."

Now that was fucking crazy.


	11. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Hilda Pride turned around to see Zoe Payne coming towards her at the café the next morning. Today was the showoff and Zoe was ready. She decided to return back to a time where she knew who she was, dying her hair back to a nice purple color and adding her war paint back to her face, something Kendall liked very much. She enjoyed watching her mother wear clothes that showed off her muscles and tattoos, letting the other riders know she was back.

It was funny really, these people must have been immune to the cold as she observed what her friend was wearing. She had on a black and white corset that showed off her own arm tattoo and a pair of low rise black jeans and combat boots. Psymon's daughter was sitting in her lap, playing with the cheerios laid out on the table in front of her.

"Where's Kendall?" Hilda raised her eyebrow, keeping one arm wrapped around the baby's waist.

"She's at the nursery, I'ma pick her up before the competition so she can see her mom win." Zoe stated with a grin.

The pale woman chuckled, leaning her other elbow on the back of her chair, "Are you sure about that?"

To keep it at a friendly competition level, the punk folded her arms and asked, "Where's Psymon?"

"He's picking up his brother at the airport."

Zoe's eyes widened. So Zac was coming? She hadn't seen Zac since the break up and since the Stark brother's wild fight that made headlines around the world. Jeez, that wasn't fun at all. Zac had had it with Psymon's drug addiction and Psymon had hated the fact his brother insulted him by saying he didn't blame Zoe for cheating on him. She knew that what she did was wrong and that the other brother had only said what he did to try and smack some sense into Psymon.

"You're really good with her."

Heavyn smiled up at her mother as Hilda smiled back, fixing her hair, "I would hope so."

"Well, yea. I doubt he'd ever trust Elise with her." Zoe laughed.

"They broke up."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Hilda smiled, not caring as she revealed the big secret to the other mother. She seemed happy. If there was anyone she'd want to see Psymon with it was Hilda. The two seemed almost meant for each other and she was glad he had finally found Heavyn's mother. She wouldn't question Hilda's reasons, after all Psymon's drug problem had been a big part of their own break up.

* * *

Hilda noticed Elise staring at her as she walked out to the stands where Psymon was waiting with his brother and sister-in-law. She had met them back in Tricky when Zac's wife was only his girlfriend. Back then they were just friends so they hadn't really talked though when they two had started their broken relationship she had met them on a run to the grocery store in Canada. The Stark brothers refused to talk to each other at the time so it was really only Hilda and Layla who spoke for a short time.

Layla was Zac's wife for the past five years. Layla's father was Egyptian and her mother was Irish. It was an odd competition that made for a beautiful woman. The two women were about the same height, though completely different. From her mother's Irish side, she gained her fair skin and blonde hair which she kept long and in thin braids. From her father's side she gained her exotic dark sculpted eyes. She had a flat stomach, breasts she paid for, and a sleeve of tattoos on her right arm among others on her body. Though you couldn't see any since she was wearing a short black leather jacket with a fur collar and tight whites jeans with boots.

If there was one thing the Stark brothers had in common, it was their inability to feel the cold. Well that and the fact they liked younger woman. Hilda was seven years younger than Psymon where Layla was five years younger than Zac. Zac was only two years older than Psymon and was about two to three inches taller than him. His muscles and tattoos showed out of his ginnie tee, his head bald, his ears gauged, and a goatee on his chin.

Heavyn let out a cheerful yelp as she climbed into Layla's arms, the blonde happy to see the baby, "Now there's the beautiful child."

The baby seemed to enjoy the attention as the two women smiled at each other, "Well, it's about time your ass showed up. Congratulations, Pride, it's a two year old baby girl."

Hilda laughed while folding her arms, kissing Zac's cheek, "How was your flight?"

"Would have been just fine if we didn't have a bitch for a stewardess."

"That's because you asked her if she wanted to join the mile high club." Layla rolled her eyes.

Zac grinned, licking the ring in the middle of his lip, "She was hot, huh, baby?"

"Yes, baby."

Psymon tucked his hands in his pockets, joking around, "What's up with that, Layla, why didn't you join?"

The brothers laughed as the two women rolled their eyes. As estranged as Psymon had been with his brother, he loved him regardless. They were so alike and it honestly hurt him for them to have been apart for all the years. But, he couldn't blame the older brother. Psymon Stark wasn't a great person to be around during the worst years of his drug addiction. He honestly understood why so many people had ran away from him during so, never knowing what he was capable of under the influence.

Psymon noticed all of the boarders heading over to the starting area, "We gotta get going; can you watch Heavyn?"

Zac had to laugh, "Of course," he looked at his wife, "Give me that baby it's my turn to hold her."

Heavyn squealed with joy as she practically leaped into Zac's embrace. They turned to leave to get to their seats.

"Good luck you two!" Layla called back.

* * *

Brodi sat in the lotus position in front of his board. Meditation always helped him calm his nerves and get his spirits into the moment at hand. He thought peacefulness and quiet. This realm held the bitterness of the others and banter but the realm within him was nirvana. He opened his eyes and looked directly to where his secret love stood with Luther.

J.P. had a look of utter concentration. He could tell the French man wasn't interested in one thing Luther was saying. Brodi loved the way he looked; the passion in his eyes, the swagger in his step, and the confidence of a king. Brodi thought about the way they hide and keep away from the rest of the world and debated whether or not he was truly happy with that.

"Hey," Psymon said sitting next to him.

"Greetings how are things?"

"Good. I don't know if you heard yet but-"

"Hilda is your mystery mother?" Brodi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know already?"

Brodi pointed toward Elise who was bitching at Marisol, "Elise found out and told Eddie and she also told J.P."

He sighed, "Figures she'd tell everybody. So how are you and J.P.?"

"Same as always."

Psymon had to ask, "Are you ever gunna come out? It just doesn't seem right to hide."

"Well you need to understand friend, we both have reputations to uphold. And among other circumstances it's better to just keep secret."

Psymon watched Hilda go stand with Zoe and Moby, "I don't know about that man. So what's the deal with Zoe and Moby? Are they like official now?"

Brodi stood up beginning his stretching routine, "I don't know but I do know that Hiro is gunna have a conniption fit when he shows up."

Psymon stood as well, "I forgot about him. This should be good."

As if on que, Hiro made himself known by strutting through the crowd of boarders. His expression was blank and his devious eyes hidden behind dark shades. His destination was set on Zoe now seeing her not only sitting next to Moby but holding his hand. He stomped right up to her.

"So quick to move on are we?" he asked folding his arms over a broad chest.

Zoe couldn't find her voice. She didn't want it to look that way. But she spoke up, "This isn't the time or place. Don't air our dirty laundry here."

He was quick to respond, "No, I think now is a good time-"

Moby stood, "Look mate, you need to just walk away before things get ugly."

"You will not order me you hoodlum. Because of you my wife left me and is taking my daughter with her."

Now Zoe stood up, "Fuck you, she chose to go with me but you're a shitty father. After your little tantrum she doesn't want anything to do with you and neither do I. This is your doing!"

Hilda felt a little awkward just sitting and watching but there was really nothing for her to do. She saw Psymon and Brodi and pretty much everybody else watching the horror unfold. Hilda decided to slip away at that moment as the now estranged husband and wife began to shout at the other. She walked over to Psymon, "It'll get worse before it gets better."

"If he tries anything I'm sure Moby will be more than glad to smack him around."

"I knew there was another man in the picture! I just didn't think it was him," Hiro yelled referring to Moby.

"I wouldn't have to look for another man if you weren't such an asshole!"

And that was it; Hiro raised both hands ready to grab onto the woman in pure anger but Moby was instantly in front of her pushing Hiro away. Then Moby balled his fist and swung hard into the other man face, knocking off his glasses. As Hiro fell he grabbed onto Moby's shirt pulling him down and the two of them began to hit and punch each other on the ground rolling around.

Psymon and Brodi picked up Moby holding him back as J.P. and Luther held onto Hiro. Rahzell was speed walking to them in heated fury.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rahzell asked.

"Defending my honor is what!" Hiro shouted.

"Honor nothing mate; everybody saw you about to put your hands on this woman!"

"Shut the hell up both of you! Your both disqualified from this event understood?" they nodded daring not to say anything, "Hiro; one more strike and you're out of here! Now both of you leave the venue and go back to the hotel and stay away from each other!"

The two men stalked away in opposite directions. But to add insult to injury Moby gave Zoe a kiss before walking away.

* * *

"You guys did awesome congrats!" Zac said to Hilda and Psymon. Psymon picked her daughter out of Zac's arms and the group began to walk down the hallway of the hotel to the diner. Psymon stopped seeing Brodi and J.P. standing of to the side.

Brodi pulled away with the conversation at hand greeted the bunch, "Hello everybody."

"Brodi, J.P.," Psymon started, "This is my brother Zac and my sister-in-law Layla."

Brodi and J.P. shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," J.P. said, "Psymon, I would not think you would introduce your family to me."

"Well I figured now that you really 'close' to one of my friends it's only right. We're headed to the diner; care to join?"

Brodi turned them down, "Sorry but we have prior arrangements."

"Have fun you two," Hilda said as her and the group walked away.

J.P. quickly turned to the other man, "Where ze air quotations necessary?"

Brodi laughed, "He's only joking with you."

"Let's go, we will be late for our reservation."

They left the building looking like two friends just going to dinner.

* * *

It was typical that Mac Fraser would place 1st in a showoff competition. Ten years later and he was still the king of tricks. And even though he was older and more mature he still had no problem showing off his medal to his very supportive Japanese wife. Even though she did well she didn't place, falling behind her husband and the others who had prepared over the last ten years. Her days were always hectic between being on the slopes and voicing Japanese cartoons.

"Oh, Mac, you did so well!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck after he came over to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he grinned widely, "Just bringing home the bread, baby."

The two linked hands before heading out, "Where ya wanna go tonight, baby?"

"Let's go dancing."

Mac grinned, his wife loved dancing. She already enjoyed the house music scene in her own country when she met him back in the first tour and with his side DJ career they made for one partying couple. Kaori wanted to change though first so they headed back to their room while hanging up his medal. Men would be men so the American man simply plopped himself down on their bed while resting his arms behind his head.

"Some crazy shit went down, huh?"

The girl nodded while slipping her shirt over her head, "We all use to be so close, what happened?"

Mac shrugged while replying, "We ain't innocent no more, Kaori. No one just looks at each other and blushes anymore. Instead they fuck around behind others backs and feelings get hurt. Besides, there's a kid involved."

"I can't believe Hilda is Heavyn's mother."

"Yea, dark girl sprouted a kid!"

Kaori was silent as she strolled around the room in her lingerie, trying to decide what would be the perfect outfit to wear to a club. Mac then sat up, his cheeks suddenly burning up. Even though they had been together for over a decade there was some aspect that still made them feel as if they were two young kids who had crushes on each other yet were too embarrassed to do anything.

Clearing his throat, the husband stuttered, "S-Should…we have a k-kid?"

* * *

"Sorry you couldn't compete today." Zoe apologized when she entered Moby's room after the competition.

Rather than looking upset, he stood up from his bed and greet her with a kiss, "No worries, love, still more battles to be won."

"You were magnificent."

In the American's eyes, Moby was her hero. He was there for her in her times of need and stood up for her in front of everyone. Even though she was a woman who normally would have no problem standing up for herself, the situation with Hiro was different simply because of the large time period they were together and the fact they had a child. But, hadn't Moby been there all the time? From flirting with each other on the first tour and his attempts to comfort her after her breakup with Psymon, somehow he'd always been in the shadows of her life.

"Love? Can you do me a favor?"

Zoe tilted her head and sat down so as to turn her full attention on him, "What is it?"

Taking one of her hands into his, the inked man spoke softly, "Believe me, I would never let another man lay a hand on you. I'll be there for you. But, I want to start clean if we're to make this work."

In a way, she was touched. Moby had taken the time to really think about a future with her that she couldn't help but appreciate it, "Moby, I'd like nothing more than to start clean. Consider Hiro simply Kendall's sperm donor."

The two laughed as they decided to grab the young girl from daycare and head out to dinner.

* * *

It was really nice to see everyone getting along. For Hilda that was something she never had. If it was something Psymon and her could share was the fact that had crappy upbringings. Olivia Pride had driven Hilda's father away after choosing heroin over their marriage before she even learned to walk. Hilda's family had loved Jack Pride and after seeing how terribly her mother had treated the man decided to completely disown her. She guessed that was where her straight edge lifestyle had routed, seeing at an early age how drugs tore apart families.

Hilda had been on her own since she was 16 and never really felt the family experience. With Psymon he at least had a brother and a sister-in-law, both whom accepted her and the small family she had created. She knew he appreciated it as well considering neither brother kept in touch with their deadbeat father and their mother had passed away when they were young. Years had gone by since they've spoken and it was good for them to finally reconcile with the only really family they had.

The Hiro and Moby fight seemed to be on everyone's tongues as Layla started, "Nothing like two testosterone driven men humping each other."

"Hiro had it coming to him." Psymon replied while tearing apart at his steak.

"Now, are you saying that because-"

The Canadian cut his brother off, "No, not because of what happened in the past. The man's a scumbag, he's been abusing her for years. Besides, Moby's a good guy. Sure, she fucked up, big time. But," He then sighed, "Everyone needs a second chance. Y'know? Enough's enough, eh?"

"Besides, Moby's way hotter." Layla commented.

Zac turned to his wife, "Oh, yea? You into black men now?"

Taking a sip of her Strawberry Milkshake, the blonde shrugged, "I'm a sucker for an accent."

"Greeattttt."

The table laughed, going on to enjoy their night.

* * *

"I can't believe I placed in 6th." Elise groaned to her best friend.

Eddie, who has placed 3rd, comforted his friend, "Hey, no worries, you'll kill them in the races. Tricks just ain't your thing." He shrugged, knowing that it was the smaller people in the competition who did a little better with the showoff competition.

"Chica, maybe if you weren't a huge ugly giant you'd do better." Marisol cackled while walking by the two with Seeiah.

Elise narrowed her eyes and leaned her hips to the side, "Jealous, honey?"

The Spanish girl laughed, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Now, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't have a muffin top," The Canuck smirked, "And I didn't get dumped by my boyfriend's butler." She reminded Marisol of the time JP had his butler break up with her since he couldn't be bothered.

Marisol gritted her teeth, huffing away with her friend. Eddie then turned to Elise, "Nice."

She smirked confidently and folded her arms, "Well, that rush didn't last long. Picking on Marisol doesn't satisfy me the way it used to. What should we do tonight?"

"Movie maybe?"

"Great," She smiled, "You go get the popcorn I'll pick the movie."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

* * *

J.P. and Brodi arrived at one of the many five star restaurants in the nearby city. They were seated and J.P. ordered fine wine for them. Brodi never really drank but wine always romanced the mood. They looked over the menus.

"So what will you be having?" J.P. asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe something Vegan tonight."

"Brodi," he started, "I feel as though our secret is becoming clearer to ze world."

"Just because Psymon knows? It's one person and I trust him with the knowledge of us."

"Hilda knows," J.P.'s eyes darted back over the menu.

Brodi put his menu on the table, "What? How?"

"A few nights ago I was leaving the hotel to meet you and she confronted me. I don't know if she was told by someone or she could see it for herself but she obviously knew."

Brodi sighed, "Maybe we really can't hide forever. I understand the hate we might receive but the truth will eventually out. If Hilda could sense it right away then others may be able to as well later on."

"So are you saying we should…?"

"Maybe we should come out."

* * *

Psymon tried his best to control his daughter from rummaging her hands through her veggies and mashed potatoes on her plate. She had gotten a fistful of potatoes and squished it in her little fist.

Zac laughed, "Looks like she's a handful. She was good sitting with us earlier."

Psymon wiped her hand clean, "Yea now she's all wound up."

"At least there's not two of her," Layla commented.

Psymon paused not even being able to fathom to little hell balls of energy.

"You should see your face," Hilda laughed, "So I'm guessing you two were saints in training when you were younger?"

Zac was first to comment, "I was. He was the trouble maker."

"You put me in a dryer Zac; then turned it on. I was like five years old."

The women were laughing hard. Layla asked, "So that's what happens when you put a small child in the dryer?"

"No that's what happens when you drink while you're pregnant."

To prove his brothers point Psymon pointed to himself.

Zac sat back full from dinner, "We really put mom through hell. Between us fighting and bailing your sorry ass out of jail multiple times I'm surprised she didn't hang us."

Psymon satisfied with his now clean daughter sat back as well, "Yea but we had fun."

The waiter came and took their plates away. They all declined desert getting ready to leave. It was still early but the event wore out Psymon and Hilda and the married couple were jetlagged.

"So where's our room?" Layla asked.

Hilda picked up Heavyn while Psymon collected her things into a backpack, "You guys can stay in my old room. I'll be staying with Psymon."

Zac patted his brother on the shoulder, "No more baby making you two; we obviously see how fertile you are."

Psymon only stared at him.

"I'm kidding Psymon; Christ. Come on babe, let's go."

* * *

Psymon and Hilda went back to his room. He watched her place Heavyn on the floor then browsing through the other bedroom to change Heavyn into her bedtime clothes. Hilda coming back into his life was happening so fast. It was only a few days ago that he learned she was Heavyn's mother. He had always had a fascination with her and could honestly say he loved her but just knowing that Hilda was Heavyn's other creator made him look at her in a different light. He just sat on the couch watching Hilda change his daughter's clothes and put her to bed. Hilda had a mysterious beauty apparently only he could see and only he could touch. She sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Everything is just… happening so fast… I love you Hilda and I was sad to see you go three years ago. But everything now is just going so fast."

"I know. But you'll just have to except it. That's what I'm doing. I didn't expect to become a full time mom overnight, but I'm more than glad to do it for her."

"I love you," he said again.

She was a little confused, "I know, you just said that."

He took her hand in his, "I wanna show you what I mean."

* * *

Eddie pulled the popcorn out of the microwave then added his pre melted butter to it. He was glad to finally have some private alone time with Elise. Even if they were totally plutonic, he couldn't help but feel special knowing the Elise Riggs wanted to spend time with him.

"Hey Eddie?" he heard her call from the living room.

"Yea?"

"I can't find a movie I wanna watch in your DVD case. Wanna walk to blockbuster and rent one?"

Eddie walked into the room putting the popcorn on the table, "Doesn't the hotel have movies on the TV or some jazz like that?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be nice to walk there."

"There's a lot of paparazzi out there I might have to hold your hand," he joked.

"You're so obvious!" she laughed harder still kneeling on the floor, "Eddie please! Hahaha!"

He was confused, "What?"

She stood to her full height wiping the tears from her eyes, "You totally have a crush on me."

Now this could go either two ways. He could revert back to his preteen ways and scold her for thinking that denying the accusation or, admit he is attracted to her and let it play out from there. He guessed now was good time to grow up.

He played it off, "Well come on Elise, who doesn't have a crush on you?"

A pause. Did he really just admit to it?

"Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

"I'm saying I think you're totally hot if that's what you wanted to hear."

She laughed at his smooth attempt, "Ok Eddie, let's go."

They walked out onto the street side by side. They both felt somewhat awkward after the recent conversation. Elise watched him from the corner of her eye. Eddie was somewhat attractive in his own way but honestly couldn't see their relationship furthering. But she could clearly see what Psymon was talking about. Her eye caught his eyes multiple times looking her over. When she saw him peering at her he would glance away and vice versa. They were only digging this hole deeper.

"Elise wait," Eddie said holding her arm in a light grip, "I gotta say this."

She had an idea of where this was going and wasn't sure how to handle what was coming.

"Look, your right. I do have a crush on you. And it is a crush because I'm crushed knowing you'd never be with someone like me. You're an incredible celebrity now and the most beautiful woman I have ever come into contact with and we both know you wouldn't be seen with me as anything more than a friend. But I just need to let you know how I really feel about you."

Waiting for her response was ever long. He was nervous and felt regret just pouring his heart out all over the street just then.

Her smile told him he wasn't in trouble and maybe this was going in a brighter direction.

She put both hands on his shoulders, "I think spending ten years apart has changed us so much and matured us. I think spending more time together now would help us connect more. If you can show what kind of man you can be then maybe I'll consider your offer."

"Do I have to convert my afro to dreads and act like Psymon?"

She laughed loud, "Come on before the store closes."

She grabbed his hand and walked him. He was ok with that.


	12. Chapter X

Chapter 10

JP and Brodi hadn't spoken much during their meal. It felt odd for the two lovers to have such an awkward silence hang above them, normally having a grand time by now. The subject of coming out seemed to stop both dead in their tracks. It seemed so easy for both to hide their affair for so long that now considering a life changing decision left them speechless. For years they had played the cover of straight and now they had to decide whether or not to reveal who they really were to the world.

Although Brodi had known for quite some time who he really was, it wasn't so easy for the Frenchman. JP had spent most of his younger years mingling with all sorts of women and establishing himself as quite the player. After all, what girl wouldn't want to be with him? He was insanely rich and insanely good looking and he'd hate to brag but quite good in bed. He knew people would be shocked, especially after his very public affair with Marisol. He had to admit, the two of them had nothing in common; it was primarily a relationship based off of sex and money.

Despite the persona they had allowed the audience to see, Hilda and Psymon were pretty accepting people. Psymon was really no person to judge considering his reputation as a wild man. It wasn't every day you saw someone standing outside in below freezing weather with a shirt on and talking to his tattoos. On the other hand he liked his relationship with Brodi, the man seemed to calm the Canadian down and the last thing Psymon would do is ruin the friendship.

Back when the tour was low budgeted and quite unprofessional, Hilda and JP shared a room during the brief leg of the tour in the French Alps. They hadn't really spoken much since then. He attempted to crack her shell, but she was a much darker person back then. They had come from completely different backgrounds and she was not in the least impressed with his status or money. In a way that was what he liked about her and eventually what he liked about Brodi, is when they looked at him they saw JP Arsenault, not JP Arsenault's estate.

Brodi could tell his lover was nervous, reaching over the table to gently caress his hand, "Let's not worry about it and try to have a nice evening, shall we?"

The Frenchman nodded as their meal was placed in front of them.

* * *

After dinner the two decided to talk a walk around town. The temperature outside wasn't too terrible so with the proper attire it wasn't so bad. It was a part of town that was very quiet considering it wasn't around any nightclubs. The two tried to avoid those type of places, wanting to enjoy their relationship in peace. They knew there was no way they'd be able to do that at a nightclub, so this seemed like the perfect place.

As they rounded a corner, Brodi thought it safe to turn around and give his boyfriend a kiss. After so many years the "spark" was still there. He didn't know if having to keep everything a secret was a contributor, but for some reason every kiss felt as if it were the first one. When JP had kissed girls, he felt as if he were just going through the motions; doing something only because it was considered normal. Though when he kissed Brodi for the first time it felt right.

Brodi's gloved hand snaked its way into his boyfriend's perfectly sculptured hair, knowing he was going to mess it up. But, neither complained when the taller one gently gripped JP's hair, holding him ever so close. As the two kissed, they pressed closer against each other. The cold breeze swept pass their bodies, beckoning them to come closer to each other.

JP's lips moved from Brodi's down to his neck, kissing the same spot he knew would drive him wild. He almost had to chuckle, how easy it was to arouse the other man. And aroused he was. He could feel his boyfriend hardening, this time reach up to grip the other's hair while sucking on his neck. No doubt it was his turn to give the peaceful one a hickey, marking his territory.

"Oh my God!"

The two men quickly jumped apart from each other and turned to see the last two people on Earth they'd want to. Standing in front of them was Seeiah and Marisol, looking shocked as ever, "J-JP? Brodi?"

"Marisol! What are you doing out here?" He stuttered, trying to compose himself, "It's dangerous!"

Seeiah's mouth hung open, trying to make sense of everything, "Hold up! Are you telling me, ya'll are gay! OH MY GOD! Girl, you went out with a fag!"

The blonde suddenly realized what her friend was talking about and tried desperately to get the image out of her head, "Ew! Ew! JP, how could you go from this, to that?"

"No offense, honey, but that," JP rolled his eyes and circled his finger in the air around her body, "Was not zat great. Let's just say I could tell other men have been there before me."

Feeling offended, the Spanish girl stomped away as her friend followed her, all the while chatting about what just happened loudly. Although JP had made her look out to be a complete slut, their secret was now revealed to less than secretive people. The two men looked at each other and sighed, knowing the news of them would be out before the races tomorrow. Jesus, this tour was becoming worse than high school with all the drama that seemed to circle it.

JP then slinked his hand into Brodi's and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that everything would be ok.

* * *

After dinner, Zoe and Moby had decided to hit the gym. They were two very muscular people and wanted to keep up their physique. Besides, in the first tour it was something they'd often do together, the Brit always impressed that she could keep up with the men and still hold her feminine figure. Kendall was kept entertained by her PSP, it not being the first time she accompanied her mother when she was lifting weights.

Kendall liked Moby, he was really nice to her and seemed to make her mother happy. She hadn't seen Zoe like that in years and it was nice to have her mother back.

As the two continued their various weight training, they saw Marisol and Seeiah scurry through the halls. The two raised their eyebrows, seeing the woman run into the gym all while out of breath, "What's wrong with you two?" Zoe asked.

"We just saw the most disgusting thing, ever!" Seeiah exclaimed.

"JP and Brodi making out!"

Zoe and Moby stood shocked for a moment, looking at each other. They both had known JP the longest and remembered quite well the Frenchman surrounded by dozens of women at a time at the clubs. Now he was gay? It was something neither were expecting, though at this point Zoe was a firm believer of whatever made you happy, "So?"

The blonde blinked her eyes, flabbergasted, "I don't think you register what I just said. JP and Brodi…are gay! Ew!"

"I don't think that's disgusting." Kendall popped her head up from her video game to chime in.

Moby nodded while turning to the two girls, "If a ten year old can see that, what's wrong with you two? Run along and stop trying to ruin other's lives with your disgusting gossip."

Seeiah and Marisol were obviously angry that no one else shared in their disgust and ran out, Zoe turning to her boyfriend, "I have to admit, never saw that coming."

"I thought they hated each other."

The punk shrugged, "I guess hate can sometimes lead to love."

* * *

Mac waited patiently for her response. Her hands were close to her chest as she bit her lower lip.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Well, about that," she started.

Mac was now in a sitting position on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Kaori turned to the dresser behind her. She opened the drawer digging around and revealed an object. Turning back she handed it to Mac.

His eyes grew and so did the smile on his face, "Oh my God…," he looked up at her, "Oh my God Kaori we're pregnant?"

She smiled wide as he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She laughed, "No silly I am!"

He laughed with her, "How far along are you?"

"I think only two months. I have a doctors' appointment with a doctor in town later this week."

"This is so amazing, I love you so much," he hugged and kissed her again, "Let's go to dinner and celebrate!"

* * *

Psymon laid in bed with Hilda; neither wearing clothes under a plush comforter. Both of them lay awake just listening to each other's bodily noises. Her quick breathing; his fast pace heartbeat. Having being physical with her after so long was beyond his most wonderful expectations. Her touch felt like physical passion and her kiss was toxic. But it was more than just being attracted to her; it was him showing her his love for her. Never was this gentle with a woman and never was he so in sync with a lover. She was his missing puzzle piece. And no matter how fast this was happening he knew it was right. It was only one day ago he was searching for that special someone when all along she was down the hall.

He smelled her hair as her head rest on his chest and her hand roamed his stomach. Again; feeling surrounded by her wasn't suffocating him and wasn't tying him down. It was freeing him in a way. He knew now what Zac was saying about true love. You know you're in love when you obsess over someone and want to bury your soul into theirs. Psymon had never felt so at peace with the world then in this moment right here, right now.

* * *

The next day all of the boarders were to report to the ballroom on the west wing of the hotel. This hall was very high end and fancy. This is where the committee was holding the opening banquet. It was tradition to do so after the first venue was completed. This banquet was to congratulate the boarders, thank the sponsors, and to get to know everybody involved in making this spectacular touring team possible, or so they say. Everybody was to wear very dressy clothes. Women in dresses and the men in tuxes.

But of course some of the boarders wouldn't follow dress code exactly like Eddie for example who sported a powder blue suit. Elise and Eddie walked and saw a massive amount of people there already. They were the first of the boarders to arrive. At the front of the room there was a long table with name tags. Rahzell must have gotten the hint about certain people and placed them next to whoever suited who. And of course Eddie was next to Elise.

They were bombarded with sponsor heads and suits asking them all kinds of questions like, "How are you guys?" and "Any good wins so far?" They asked these questions to every boarder so they knew who to throw their money into without risking a loss when they bid on the boarders. That's why this banquet really exists. It's held after the first events so the sponsors can hack away the weakest links and sink their money into the best.

"Ugh," Elise said taking her seat, "It's here."

Eddie looked to the entrance and saw Marisol making her way the table; Seeiah close behind. The diva's briskly made their way to their seats but not before stopping to drop off a few words to Elise.

Marisol had her hands on her burgundy covered hips, "Dark blue does you no justice my dear."

"And your 'assistant' should have told you the dress makes you looks waaay fatter than usual. I can actually count your rolls."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you!"

Rahzell stepped between them immediately, "Marisol, Seeiah go to your seats. What are four years old? You too Elise. My God; you people are like children."

Eddie noticed Luther making his way in. He was never a sponsor favorite because of his size. He was good, just not good enough.

"Yo!" Eddie called to him, "Where's your boy J.P.?"

"I don't know, he'll be here later I know that," he sat taking his seat at the end of the table, "Hey you waiter pansy chump lookin' guy… grab me a beer!"

* * *

Zoe and Kendall exited the elevator. Moby stood before them in a black tuxedo. He admired Zoe's long ruby red halter dress. Zoe never preferred to wear a dress but sometimes she liked dressing up and feeling pretty for a night; Kendall too. Her Daughter dressed in the same dress but in a smaller size. Both looked elegant and beautiful.

Moby held out both hands, "Ladies?"

They grabbed onto his hands and proceeded to walk with him; Zoe gave him a quick kiss before concentrating once again on walking forward in her four inch heels.

Unknown to them lurked a shadowy figure in a dark doorway. Of course it was Hiro. Within two weeks he lost his girlfriend of ten years and his beloved daughter. All he could do for the past few days was sit in the dark and think. Think of memories, think of Kendall, think of what or who Zoe was doing, and thinking of revenge. He knew Moby had stolen his woman from him and tore his little family to pieces. Moby went from being the thorn in his ass to the shank in his heart. They never got along and now Moby has stepped it up by stealing his woman. Hiro would most certainly not go down without a fight, that was for sure.

* * *

"Holly shit," Layla said looking her brother in-law over, "I didn't even know you owned a suit; damn I think I picked the wrong brother!"

Psymon laughed at her joked but silently cringed. She was a nice girl and good for his brother but… she wasn't Hilda. He looked at her standing next to him. She was stunning in the strapless black dress. It matched his all black suit; he never liked tuxedos. He held Heavyn in her bright pink dress with her hair in pigtails.

"Isn't that the tux from your wedding?" Psymon asked.

"You remember being at my wedding?"

"Not really, the last thing I remember is July 2002."

The group laughed carrying on down the hall. Hilda enjoyed hearing Psymon and Zac laughed with each other again. Psymon told her about going to said wedding on moral support as a brother only. Even though, at the time, they still had a very strong distaste for each other Psymon had still accepted to be Zac's best man. She knew they both felt the same pain of their father abandoning them and losing their mother so seeing them together as siblings was heartwarming… even though she wouldn't say it out loud. And Layla was fun too, and her daughter seems to really like her aunt Layla. She always laughed when the brothers started in on each other whether it was poking fun at the other or bringing up embarrassing memories.

They arrived at the doors to the hall and Psymon noticed Brodi and J.P. making their way as well.

"You guys go in," Psymon told them handing off Heavyn to Hilda.

As the group walked in Psymon turned to greet the two other men.

"What's up guys?"

"Greetings Psymon," Brodi said with his signature smile. J.P. just smiled in greeting.

"You guys goin' in like that?" Psymon asked.

The couple glanced at each other's attire. They both wore very nice tuxedos and both had their hair combed in their own fashionable clean-cut way.

J.P. questioned, "What tis wrong?"

Psymon grabbed their hands and clasped them together, "There, now you're ready."

Brodi still held J.P.'s hand, "Psymon this isn't-"

He was cut off by the Canadian turning and pushing the doors open, "It's now or never guys, come on now."

J.P. rubbed Brodi's arm, "It's ok. We can do this. He is right; now is the perfect opportunity while everybody is here. No matter what happens or what the people will say, we will have each other."

"You're right."

Psymon let them walk in first as they held hands. People noticed their entrance and also noticed them gripping the other's hand. People started to tapped others shoulders and pointed to them. The room silenced then exploded into whisper. This got the attention of the boarders who had arrived already. They walked on and up to the table to take their seats.

Mac tapped Psymon on the shoulder, "Yo man, what's up with that?"

"Brodi and J.P. have been together for ten years now. They decided to stop hiding."

Kaori got excited, "What a surprise! Oh Mackey they are so cute."

Mac laced his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Holly crap yo! I did not see this coming. But that's good they're coming out."

Psymon slide his hands into his pockets, "Yep," and walked up to the table.

Brodi and J.P. still held hands as they sat down. J.P. grabbed his nametag on the table and walked to the seat next to Brodi. He picked up Hiro's nametag and toss behind him then placing his on the table taking the seat.

Zoe was on the other side of Brodi, "Hey, I guess Marisol wasn't lying."

"Yes and we've been together for ten years now."

"I'll toast to that! Cheers mate," Moby held up his glass of champagne and toasted with Zoe and the other couple.

The two men smiled at each other knowing these people weren't just random people, they were like a very strange family in some kind of lighted sense.

Rahzell looked down at his watch. He was still waiting on Hiro. He would have asked Zoe but the two were now entering the next phase of their very messy breakup. He tapped his foot. "This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself.

Then Hiro made himself present by roughly pushing open the doors and walking in with his chest puffed out. He wasn't in dress clothing but rather his snowboarding gear. He obviously didn't plan on staying long. Rahzell rushed over to him ready to tear him a new one for his appearance.

"Hiro!"

"Out of my way," Hiro said pushing his manager out of his beeline path to the table. "You!" he shouted pointing at Moby.

Moby looked left then right then pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you! Get down here and fight me face to face. Yesterday's brawl is far from over! You will not take my family from me!"

Zoe buried her face in her palms, "This isn't happening…"

Moby stood, "Look mate, I don't wanna fight."

"I don't give a shit what you want, get down here now!"

"I told you I won't fight you!"

The room was absolutely silent listening to the two men going back and forth about fighting and not fighting the other. Then Psymon heard his baby start to cry from her seat with her uncle. She didn't like all of the yelling.

Everybody was on edge waiting for Hiro to attack, "Fight me like a man! I will not say it again!"

"I told you no mate, just leave already!"

Heavyn was still crying as the aunt and uncle tried to comfort her. Psymon and Hilda kept a close watch over her. Apparently her loud crying had gotten on Hiro's finally nerve. Hiro picked up a wine glass off a random table turning around toward the noise and raised his hand aiming. Psymon was on him seconds, literally.

Psymon stood instantly from his seat hopping onto the table then leaping onto Hiro tackling him to ground. Zac had handed Heavyn off to his wife and joined. Soon a good percentage of the men in the room and all of the male boarders were in brawling piles. These random men had all meant to help in some way but between the tension, bumping into each other, and past demons between everyone turned this nice gathering into a free for all.

Mac had shouted, "Dog pile!" And jumped onto the first person he saw. Luther was instantly out of his seat and swinging around his now empty beer bottle. Brodi and J.P. fled into the mass to try and pull people apart but ended up getting into separate fights as well. Eddie poofed his afro then leaped into the crowd. He ended up crowd surfing for a second then sunk into the mass of men. Elise, not wanting to feel left out ran from her seat and tackled Marisol. The Latina had not provoked her in any way but Elise felt like it was the right thing to do. Moby saw his friend tackle Hiro and was out of his seat hurtling towards them, he wasn't about to let his friend fight alone.

Psymon definitely had more numbers on his side. Nobody was really on Hiro's side so the men of the sponsors were actually fighting each other in what they thought was self-defense but in turn were actually worsening the situation. After about five minutes people began to calm down but the boarders still rolled on the marble floor. Brodi, J.P., Luther, and Mac all gained their senses and started to pull Moby and Zac off of the other two alpha-males of the group. Then Psymon was pulled from Hiro. They were both being held back.

Psymon brushed his fingers his face opposite the side with stiches and felt blood, "Damn it! You cut me again you son of a bitch!"

Hiro dropped the broken wineglass he was previously holding. He soon saw Hilda and Zoe making their way to Hiro. Kaori was clinging to Mac as he held her close.

"Ladies-," He was cut off by Hilda slamming her balled, ring decorated fist into the side of his face.

"You motherfucker!" She yelled as Zac held onto her shoulders to keep her from doing any more damage.

Hilda continued, "If I ever see you even look at my daughter I'm gunna' fucking kill you!"

Hiro stood holding the pulsing wound on his face. It was Zoe's turn.

She grabbed his shoulders kneeing him in gut then proceeding to introduce her fist to his mouth. He was down again.

Zoe was breathing heavy, "I don't know what that was for… just because… I guess."

Seeiah leaned over to talk to Marisol, "Where the hell is security?"

"Are you all satisfied?" Rahzell was from the middle of the group, "You've all ruined this night! This fucking dinner wasn't for me; it wasn't even for the committee. It was for you douchebags! Now look what you've all done," the room was pretty much trashed as tables and chairs were knocked over and pushed aside, "you've ruined this tour! Where are you getting your sponsorships from now huh? What do have to say for yourselves?"

The boarders kept silent, some hanging their heads in shame. Then a short man with a balding head and frameless glasses made himself heard, "Actually, I'd like to put five grand on Psymon."

A woman holding her Dolce & Gabana designer glasses spoke up, "Yes and four grand on the feisty woman with the right hook."

Soon the room erupted into shouts of numbers and names.


	13. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Afterwards Hiro was escorted out of the dining hall, things seemed to get right back on track. The hotel workers rapidly replaced the broken tables and chairs with extra ones that were lying around. The band they had hired started playing music and the mood had shifted from an angry one to a happy one. Every SSX boarder seemed to enjoy themselves with the music, food, and dancing.

A lot of boarders were going to be able to leave that night with offers that alone would be able to take care of them for the rest of their lives. From day one, SSX had shown that they were unlike any other boarding competition and it was something sponsors had come to expect and love. Apparently they admired the fierceness they were all able to exhibit in the fight and figured if they could get that rowdy off the snow, how would it be on the snow? A lot of sponsors were looking forward to a good competition this year.

Kaori and Mac danced to the music, Rahzell took his third shot at the bar located in the dining hall. He wondered how the hell he got stuck into doing this again. Ten years later and nothing had changed. He was still pulling competitors off of each other and dealing with their bullshit. It was really enough to give him gray hairs. The only thing he could be thankful of was the fact that sponsors were looking at it as a competitive view.

As he swung back another shot, he felt a presence near him, "What's up, Rahzell?"

He turned to see it was Elise who had leaned up against the bar next to him, "My fucking blood pressure."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde replied, "Honey, you need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm sure you saw what had just happened. You were in it!"

"Did you honestly expect anything else from us?"

He sighed, "I had figured with Psymon sober we wouldn't have to worry about shit like this anymore."

Elise shrugged while running her fingers through her hair, "This is why people watch us, Rahzell. We're not afraid to stand up what we believe in. And please, you thought Psymon would really change?"

Groaning, he tucked his face into his hands, "There's been baby drama, breakups, two of them have come outta the closet, an all-out brawl-I mean what the fuck else is gonna happen!"

* * *

"Ey yo, ya'll!"

In the middle of the celebration, Mac had taken the liberty to get everyone's attention by clanking his knife up against his champagne glass. The music stopped and everyone shifted their gazes over, "So, ugh, nice party, yo!" He laughed over at Rahzell who rolled his eyes.

Kaori smiled brightly up at her husband, who just decided to spit it out already, "We having a baby!"

As the room began to clap their hands happily, Rahzell choked on his beverage, "What the fuck?"

* * *

Eddie held Elise as she leaned on him for support. She had a bit too much to drink at the dinner. Dating Psymon halted her drinking for a short time but tonight was a night of celebration. He had his arm around her waist with her arm slung on his shoulders. They walked down the hall to her room.

"I had so much fun tonight," she slurred.

"Yes I see that; everybody saw."

"Didn't you have fun?"

He laughed, "Yes Elise, I had a ton of fun."

"You rhymed haha."

After another minute of walking, and her random talking, they finally made it to her room. He used her key card he grabbed from her earlier to unlock and open the door. He led her in and sat her on the bed.

"I'm gunna grab you a glass of water," he told her walking into the kitchen area to fetch said beverage.

Upon return he found her starting to peel her dress off. Her bra was exposed and shoes were kicked aside.

"Elise what are you doing?" Eddie asked hiding his eyes with hand and setting the glass on the nightstand.

"I'm not sleeping in this."

"Oh my god, at least wait til I leave to get naked."

"Why? You don't think I'm pretty?"

He sighed, "Of course I think your pretty, we went over this."

She stripped off the rest of her dress leaving herself in a black bra and a black lacey thong. She crawled over the bed toward him standing on her knees, hands on his shoulders.

"I think you're pretty too," she said.

"First of all pretty isn't the word I like to be compared with and second I think you need to get dres-"

She cut him off by smushing her lips with his wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Mmmmm!" he mumbled.

He then pushed her off. She fell backwards onto the bed in fits of giggles.

She brushed her foot across his chest, "Come on Eddie."

"No, I will not take advantage of you while your drunk."

"It's not taking advantage. It's two friends and having casual sex."

He put his hands on his hips, "No because in the morning I'm almost positive you'll regret this. Besides I have no protection."

"It's called birth control and no, I won't regret it. I had sex with Psymon and didn't regret it! I've always had some kind of attraction to you Eddie. It's because you're a true gentleman that still practices chivalry. Please Eddie, this will bring us closer like we talked about. I promise."

He looked at the truthfulness and innocence in her eyes. His mind told him she was drunk and talking out of her ass but his heart was beckoning him to go forth. His mind and heart battled for decision. But in the end his testosterone and sex drive won that battle.

He crawled onto the bed atop her and crashed his lips into hers. She held him close as his hands started to explore her body. They parted as he tore his shirt off. Then they both shed all clothing and then embraced each other in a new way.

* * *

J.P. waited outside of the ballroom doors waiting for his partner. Different people had been walking up to him congratulated him on not only the sponsors he gained but the relationship as well. People had been much more open to them then he thought. He hadn't received one negative comment yet. His face dropped as he saw Marisol and her minion Seeiah making their way to him. He spoke too soon.

"So," Marisol started, "How long has this been going on for?"

J.P. leaned back against the wall, "Oh I'd say ten years now. Isn't zat wonderful?"

"Wonderful my ass. Is this why you broke up with me? Cause your gay? Tell me the truth!"

"Yes, this is true. Although you do resemble a man I just could not suffer that traitorous relationship no more."

Seeiah spoke up, "Who the hell are you calling a man? You got some nerve asshole!"

"Do I? Do I really Seeiah? I did not spread about someone else's business. You two just love attention is all."

"You could have at least had the decency to break up with me yourself and give me the truth. I deserved that at least!"

"No you did not. Ze way you treated me was hurtful and I would do the same to you. Besides, you did not love me, it was my money you loved. And my name you tried to use to kick start your singing career."

This set off the infamous tirade of the Latina and her companion as they both started yelling in his face. J.P. played it cool by still leaning on the wall. They yelled profanities like fag and homo and cussed up a storm. It didn't last long as Luther stepped into the picture.

"Shut the hell up you butt ugly bitch. You too Captain Balding," Luther took a swig of his beer, "How's about both you broads beat it and leave him alone. And mind your own damn business for once."

They both gave the men the dirty bird walking away down the hall.

J.P. stood up straight, "Thank you friend, much appreciated."

"It's alright. You always been there for me so I thought I'd return the favor."

"You are a good friend Luther. And I hope ze news of my true self does not disturb you."

"Naaah," Luther laid his paw of a hand on J.P.'s shoulder, "You are who you are brother. I don't think no differently of ya. Yall wanna be gay; be gay. Don't give a shit who says what alright?"

"Ok. Thanks again Luther, I shall see you tomorrow."

Luther said his goodbyes and made way to his room.

Brodi then walked up to him, "Ready to hit hay?"

J.P. looped his arm with his, "Yes, let's leave now."

* * *

The night came and went with no other distractions. Rahzell had spent the whole night trying to recover from the shock of Kaori's pregnancy. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to compete because of it so now he was losing one of his most popular players. Though, besides that, he had to say everything had went well.

Despite staying at the banquet well into the morning hours, Zoe was up at 7 am. Hiro was being sent home that day, the committee having decided that they couldn't have him in the tour anymore. Although he was a great boarder and one of the originals, his aggression behavior went passed friendly competition and it was fairly obvious his anger would not subside. They were willing to forgo his fight with Psymon, but after jumping on Moby they had decided he went too far.

Zoe knew things were going fast between her and Moby and she knew that she could love him like she had loved no other man before. She knew though she could never do that unless she got closure from Hiro. It wouldn't be easy, she was pretty sure he'd be his prideful self and just march off back to Japan. Especially after she had finally been able to give him what he deserved last night, she was sure he wouldn't even look her way.

The truth was they had a child together and she had to be an adult. If she could teach her daughter one thing it would be to lead by example, "Hiro."

As the man made his way out of the hotel, Zoe stopped him, "What do you want, woman?"

"Really, Hiro? After being kicked out and possibly being the most hated competitor here you're going to act like that?"

Turning around, the Jap growled, "You made me into that man."

"No," She shook her head, approaching him, "You made me into that woman. For ten years, Hiro, I had no fucking clue who I was. Why couldn't you treat me better? We had a beautiful daughter together and I would like her father to be in her life."

He then scoffed, "I suppose you have your new boy toy around for that. I always knew you had something for him."

Finally she became fed up, trying to keep her voice low, "God damn it! Hiro, can't you stop for one minute! Stop being jealous! Jesus, why the fuck are you like this? Why the hell would you think I'd do that to you!"

"Cause you did it to Psymon!"

Zoe stopped for a moment and looked at her ex-boyfriend. He didn't seem upset, she would say more so melancholy, "Excuse me?"

"You fucking loved Psymon, Zoe. Fuck, you two were the fucking 'power couple'. Like two peas in a pod. And look, you threw it away for a one night stand with me. Sure, he had a terrible drug habit and you needed an outlet. I have a terrible anger problem, so who would be your outlet then? And when we came back, Psymon not only was sober but he had a kid. All you ever wanted Zoe was a fucking sober Stark. So how the hell did you think I'd react?"

"We've been with each other for ten years. You should have had more confidence with me. And how you turned Kendall on me, shame on you."

Folding his arms, he replied, "I wanted her to be proud of me."

"You could've done that without turning her against me."

She could tell he was trying to muster all patience up inside of him, "Just promise, you'll take care of her."

Zoe widened her eyes, almost hurt, "Of course. I love that girl, I feel as if I've lost nine years of her life because of you. I want to have a good relationship with my daughter. And it would be nice if you could be in her life as well."

"Listen," He sighed, "I'm going back to Japan. We'll talk and figure this out with Kendall. Just…work on yourself. And Moby…he's a good guy."

Nodding her head, she watched the father of her daughter walk out of the hotel and get in his cab. She knew it would be hard for Kendall to adjust to life without her father around, but as for the punk she knew that this was something she had waited for a long time for. Who knew what would happen to her and Moby in the future, but he had always been there for her and the past and she was ready to be there for him in the present.

* * *

Mac and his glowing wife sat together in the pool room. Their feet dangling in the water making slow ripples in the water. The room was spacious and luxurious; yet they sat alone. But they were alone together. Mac held her hand in way that made her feel safe. She loved moments like this.

"Yo last night was fun," he told her.

"Yes I had a very good time. But I think Rahzell was not happy to hear our baby news."

He kissed her cheek, "Aww don't worry about him, he's just upset you can't participate anymore. Your one of the best."

"Yes I suppose."

They were overcome with silence once again. Spending this much time with one another often left them broke for topics. They always talked about everything. But it seemed he had something else to say. His mouth was closed but his body language was practically yelling at her to ask.

"Mackey, you look very nervous. Is something wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. I'm just nervous about having a baby you know?"

She giggled, "I'm the one having it silly!"

He knew she knew what he meant and laughed at her joke.

"You know what I mean," he said looking into her big brown eyes, "I'm just scared I'm not gunna' be a good dad."

"Do you think this because your parents are divorced?"

A pause, "I guess so. I just don't wanna be my dad. I don't want my kids to think of me like I think of my dad. He's pretty beat; total alcoholic."

"You are not your father. You will be a great dad!"

"And you'll be a great mom Kaori, I know it. As long as I have you by my side I know I can do anything. You mean the world to me; its times like these I so glad I asked you to marry me."

She hugged him, "You make me a very happy and proud wife. And I love you too."

She was the only person in the world that he could speak from his heart to, the only person that knew and understood him, and the only woman he could love. Yes it's true he was scared, but isn't everybody at first? Treading in new waters was sometimes dangerous but he knew this wasn't one of those times. And he knew with her by side at all times, he that could accomplish anything. Whether it be a competition or becoming the man his father wasn't. The world would be theirs in a matter of time.

* * *

Psymon and Hilda stood together with Zac and Layla as the bell boy loaded up the married couple's luggage into the taxi cab. Psymon held Heavyn as her Uncle Zac kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you when you get home little girl," he told her.

She smiled wide, "Ok!"

"Oh you are too cute," Layla said kissing her goodbye as well.

Hilda crossed her arms, "It's a shame you two couldn't stay longer."

"Yea I know," Zac said, "I couldn't only get a few days off work. Plus we don't exactly have the funding to fly to France."

Hilda smirked, she loved the Elysium Alps course. It was their next destination and unfortunately Psymon brother wouldn't be able to go so they now had to part ways until the tour was over in another six months.

"Oh the bell boy forgot this bag."

Hilda gladly offered to help take it out the cab.

"Careful there's a lot of crap in that suitcase," Layla watched Hilda pick it up no problem, "Ok never mind."

The brothers watched the women walk out the front door.

Zac turned to his younger brother, "So you got it already?"

"Yea it's in my pocket."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

Psymon looked at Heavyn who looked back at him, "No. I've known her for so long. It just feels right. I can't let her leave again; I won't let her get away this time."

They began to walk outside, "So you think that'll tie her in?"

"It better."

They exited the building to be greeted by the morning sunshine. The cab door was open and Layla was motioning for her husband to hurry it up.

"Come on babe, let's go. We got a flight to catch."

"Yea, great. Ok Heavyn, give your Uncle Zac one more kiss goodbye."

Heavyn was happy to oblige his request and opened her arms for a hug. Zac picked her out of Psymons arms and gave her a hug as she laughed and squealed. He then handed her off to Hilda.

Psymon held out his hand, "I'll see you later."

Zac smacked his hand down and embraced him around the waist picking him off the ground, "Hug me brother!"

"Put me down douchebag!"

The women laughed hysterically at their antics; it was a sight to see. Zac and his wife got into the cab and waved goodbye as the little family of three watched the vehicle roll away and out of sight. They turned to go back inside.

"I'll hold her," Psymon said.

"Ok," Hilda responded in a suspicious tone handed her daughter of to him.

They walked a little further in silenced then entered an elevator. Stepped inside Psymon clicked the top floor.

"That's not our floor," Hilda told him.

He smiled, "I know."

"Me too!" Heavyn said.

The rode the elevator the rest of the way in silence until it halted on the twelfth floor. The stepped out and Hilda followed her man down the hall and through a door. On the other side of this door was stairs that led straight to the roof.

He opened the door letting Hilda walk outside first.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked about the landscape of the city and course.

In a way she was mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

Psymon reached into his pocket.

Hilda placed her hands on the ledge leaning forward, closing her eyes. The sun danced over her skin; she felt the warmth that was the light.

He placed the young girl on the ground and handed her the item in question.

The breeze on her body was like Mother Nature whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Do like daddy said," Psymon told her.

Hilda opened her eyes to gaze over the landscape once more taking in the rare moment. She felt a little hand grab and tug on her pant leg. She turned around and down.

Heavyn held out a deep red velvet box and said, "Daddy loves you mommy."

Hilda's face softened as she helped Heavyn open the box. Inside sat a sparkling Lucida diamond ring. The metal was platinum and encrusted with smaller diamonds. Hilda held the box in her hands just staring at the jewelry that was staring back at her. She peered up to see Psymon who was still squatting. They stood at the same time. He put his hands on his pockets walking towards her and her hand covered her mouth. This was the first time anybody has showed her how much they really loved her. It wasn't the ring or the price of it. It was what the ring represented and that was that he wanted to not only legally bond them together but to show her he loved her so much he would commit his body and soul to only her. And she knew that was a love you could not fake, buy, or even hide.

He stood before her and watched her eyes start to leak. Not from sadness and not from fear but from the pureness of happy. He took the ring of the box that was in her hands and placed it on her left ring finger.

Hilda mumbled, "She called me mommy."

"I know. You better get used to it. If you plan on excepting my offer that is."

She laughed behind her tears, "Yes, yes of course."

She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest.

Heavyn clapped excitedly and cheered, "Yay!"

They parents parted as Psymon picked her back up. Mom and Dad kissed both side of her face.

"Aww," she said, "I love you's"

Hilda brushed her hair with her fingers, "We love you too."

Psymon laughed, "Let's get back inside. Maybe head to the diner."

"You just wanna' rack up the Rahzells tab as much as you can."

He laughed, as he opened the door that led back inside, knowing this was true, "He's gunna shit a brick when he gets the bill."

The broad steel door closed shut.

* * *

This was the final chapter. Thanks to everybody for taking time to read this, it is very much appreciated. There is a prequal in the works so keep an eye out for it. :) Please R&R!


End file.
